Low
by iamtheonlyexception
Summary: Jace and Clary fanfic. Who's that girl that Jace is with? Rated T for mild swearing and lemons.
1. No way

"Simon!, Simon!"

"What?" Simon asked distractedley as he studied the new game he had just bought.

"Simon! What do you think of this one? I need a male opinion" Clary walked out of the changing room cubicle in a green strapless dress which ended just above the knee. She looked beautiful. "Is it too short? What do you think of the colour? Simon?"

"Err it..you.." Simon stuttered over the sight of Clary in the dress, he'd never really looked at her in this way before, she was usually just..Clary. "They all look the same to me"

"Simon, please help me. You said you would!" Clary was getting flustered.

"Yes I did say that, but you said that we wouldn't be long and that Isabelle would be coming with us, and right now, neither of those things are true"

"Ugh Simon, I stood and watched you stare at two identical games for hours in the last shop and then I had to watch you flirt with the shop assistant, and if you ask me, she had way too much make up on and only wanted you to buy the game. I'm not asking for much, please?" Clary turned to walk back into the changing cubicle but Simon grabbed her arm.

"Look Clary, I'm sorry, Im just being a jerk. You look nice in whatever you wear, and you know that Jace wont care, he loves you in sweats and a t-shirt. But if you want my opinion, then I think the green one is best, matches your eyes." Simon gave a crooked smile and let go of Clary's arm.

Clary went red "See! that's all i wanted, thanks Si" Clary hugged Simon and slipped into the changing room, her mobile rang, it was Jace.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful" She could feel Jace smiling through the phone.

Clary smiled as she said "Err..who is this?"

She heard him chuckle from the other end of the line. "Oh, it's your amazing boyfriend"

"Ah, which one? I have quite a few"

"Oh really? I think you need to introduce me to these "boyfriends" "

"Ohh it's Jace, sorry it took me so long"

"Har har Clarissa, when are you coming over?"

"I'm shopping right now with Si, so I'll be about an hour"

"An hour? but I can't wait that long! Jacey is lonely" She heard his fake sobs from the other lines.

"Jacey? I might actually start calling you that. Ok, I'll try and hurry up"

"Oh please don't, thankyou, love you"

"Love you too, Jacey"

"Oh no..."

Clary finished changing and bought the green dress. "I'm hungry" Simon announced.

"Simon, you're always hungry, let's go get food" Clary said as she laughed. On the way to get food, they went past Victoria Secret as Clary turned to go in Simon grabbed her arm and pulled her out. "Sim.."

"No Clary, I'm sorry but I'm not going in there, because all the staff will stare at me like I'm some horny teenager and Jace will kill me if her knows we went in there, and also, please keep the things you and Jace get up private, I really don't want to know."

"ohmygod Simon, WHAT? I..I wasn't going in to buy something like that, girls do have to wear bras on a daily basis y'know and I wasn't expecting you to come in, and what do you think me and Jace get up to? Nothing! and even if we did do "stuff" it's known of your business anyway.." Clary was really flustered and her face had gone the colour of a tomato, Simon was finding it hard not to laugh. "And since when have you not been a horny teenager?" Clary laughed and carried on walking to the restaurant.


	2. Wet Girl

"But the green dragon is stronger than the white elf, so Eric lost and he coul.." Simon explained before he was interrupted by Clary.

"Simon, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" Clary admitted and looked up at Simon, the new vampire Simon, without his glasses, and the shiny hair that he swept across his forehead. He was no longer the lanky geek she had once known, he had filled out and his body was now covered in a thin layer of muscle. He was different on the outside but he was still exactly the same on the inside, still the boy who loved Dragons and Dungeons and pizza. Simon noticed Clary staring and he touched his face franticly.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" He wiped at his face and checked his reflection in a shop window but Clary just chuckled and shook her head.

"No, No nothing is on your face. When did you become so vain?"

"Me? Vain?" Simon laughed and looked up at the sky. He grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her down the road.

"Simon? What?" Clary asked breathlessly.

"RAIN!"

The rain started to pour down, Clary and Simon raced down the street as the rain soaked their clothing. When they got to the Institute, they burst into laughter and said their goodbyes.

Clary walked into the Institute and bumped into a sweaty Jace on the way to her room

"Well, hello there wet girl" He greeted her with a kiss but she pushed him away.

"Ew sweaty boy" She giggled.

"Oh stop it, you love me like this" He pulled her against him again and gave her a soft kiss.

"Mhmm..I'm going for a shower, i'll meet you in your room in half an hour" Clary said.

Jace pouted and said "Ooh, can I join?" He added a wink.

"No way, go and have your own, I don't trust your hands." She returned his wink and walked to her room.

After her shower Clary changed into some black leggings and a shirt, she tried to tame her curls and then left her room. When she got to Jace's room she knocked on the door and asked "You decent?"

"Yes!" Jace called back.

Clary walked into Jace's room and was greeted by the sight of him in his boxers.

"Jace! You said you were decent!" Clary exclaimed.

"I am! I have boxers on, don't I?"

"What about pants and a shirt?"

"Oh stop trying to deny that you don't love me in only my underwear" Jace chuckled and gave a low growl. He walked over to Clary and gave her a quick kiss. Clary pulled him in for another and ran her hands up his bare chest. "See, you love it." Jace said proudly , Clary shut him up with a kiss and smacked his arm.


	3. Stubborn

Jace's alarm clock went off at 6 and Clary snuggled herself further into his chest, Jace stretched to turn off the alarm and started to climb out of bed. Clary grabbed his arm, "No Jace, please stay"

"Clary, I've got on my run, you don't stay as fit as me without hard work" Jace replied and gave her a wink. Clary pouted, threw a pillow at Jace and slid down into the covers of his bed. Jace lifted the covers and leant down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Do you want to come with? Or is baby going to stay in bed?" Jace asked softly.

"Urgh" Clary replied and pulled him in for another kiss. "Okay I will come but you're not allowed to laugh"

"Me? Laugh at you? Never" Jace walked to the bathroom laughing.

Clary sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, she had a great urge to jump back into bed but she didn't because she didn't want Jace to win. She walked over to the draw that was filled with her clothes and pulled out a pair of grey shorts and a black vest top. She bumped into Jace when he was on his way out of the bathroom, his hair was wet and he had a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Slow down woman, nearly made my towel fall, if you wanted to see me naked, you just had to ask" Jace said and walked over to his closet, Clary shook her head at him in disbelief and entered the bathroom. Clary looked into the mirror and sighed, how had Jace not laughed at her hair this morning? It was especially frizzy this morning, Clary pulled her hair into tight plait at the back of her head making her look slightly better, she washed her face and got changed.

When Clary walked out of the bathroom Jace gave a low whistle and said "Nice legs beautiful". Clary hit him on the arm and blushed. "Jace! You're so annoying!"

"But you love me" Jace winked and gave her a quick kiss.

"Do I? " Clary replied and giggled at Jace's fake sobs.

After running for 15 minutes Clary wished she had stayed in bed, her legs were aching and she felt like her lungs might cave in. She had to stop to get her breath back, Jace stopped and looked at her in disbelief, "You're not tired already are you?"

"Yes, you carry on"

"No I'm not leaving you, are you ok?" Jace steadied Clary when she started to sway.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to go home" Clary leaned into Jace, Jace swiftly picked her up despite her protesting and jogged home.

When they got back to the Institute Jace put Clary in his bed and tucked her in, he kissed her head and went to get changed. She really was beautiful when she slept, he had told her many times but he didn't think that she ever _really_ listened to him, stubborn girl.


	4. Sore

Clary woke up alone in Jace's bed and groaned when she moved her legs and they were stiff and sore, she needed a shower. She rolled out of Jace's bed and hobbled to the bathroom. Where was Jace? She showered and put on some jeans and a hoodie. Clary looked over at the clock, 9pm. Shit. She needed to get home or her mom would screw. Clary pulled on her pumps and rabbed her bag. Before she left she looked around the rooms for Jace while checking her mobile, no calls from him, she saw Alec in the kitchen.

"Hey Alec, you seen Jace?" Clary asked.

"Oh hey Clary, err Jace, no I havent seen him since lunch, sorry" Alec gave Clary an apologetic look.

"Oh okay, well if you do see him, can you get him to call me?"

"Sure"

Clary left the Institute, put her headphones in and started to make her way home. She passed Taki's and decided to go in and grab a milkshake for the walk home. She smiled at the pretty waitress at the bar and asked for a milkshake to take out. While the waitress was getting her drink she sat on one of the bar stools and looked around the diner. She spotted a couple in one of the booths, a beautiful girl with curley blonde hair and a boy with the same golden hair. Clary couldn't see his face because he was kissing the girl, they stopped kissing and Clary recognised the boy. It was Jace.


	5. Her

**Chapter 5 :) Let me know what you think, Review if you think I should do another chapter :)**

_Jace. No. It wasn't. It couldn't be._ Clary looked over at the booth again, and it was definitely Jace, he was giving the girl his killer smile while they were spooning ice-cream into each other's mouths. Some ice-cream had dripped onto her chin and Jace affectionately kissed it away, he then moved back to her mouth. Clary couldn't watch anymore, she felt sick. Luckily the waitress had arrived, she paid and practicly ran out of Taki's.

_It was Jace, how could he do that?_ Tears started to blur her vision but she kept walking. She never imagined that he'd cheat on her, _had he really been this unhappy all this time? _Clary had arrived at Simon's, she beat her small fist against the door and prayed he was home. No one answered the door, she knocked again. No one came, she collapsed against the door, just as it swung open. Simon stood there looking dishevelled, Clary guessed that he had just got out of bed.

"Clary?" Simon leant down to pick her up, he looked concerned.

Clary started sobbing in Simon's arms. "Clary? What's wrong? Please tell me." Simon asked softly.

"Jace...he..oh Simon" Clary continued to cry as Simon led her into his house and sat her down on the sofa, he held her as she cried, still not knowing what was wrong with her.

"What happened?" Simon asked again.

"I went to Taki's.." Clary started. " And..and..Jace was there with another girl and they were kissing."

Simon rose from the sofa " What? I'm going to kill him." Simon looked angry, _really_ angry, Clary had never seen him like this.

"No, Simon. Please don't. At least not yet.." Clary begged.

"But Clary, I can't sit and see you upset, look what he's done to you!"

"Simon, I know, but let me talk to him, and then if that doesn't work then he's all yours." Clary gave a small smile and Simon hugged her tightly.

"Want some ice-cream? We can watch a movie and you can stay over if you want, lets have a girly night in."

Clary couldn't help laughing. "Thanks Si, that'd be great. I always wanted a girl best friend, but now I've got you!"

Simon rolled his eyes and went to get the ice-cream.

Clary phone started to ring, it was Jace. _Oh so now he wants to talk to me._Clary thought. She rejected his call and turned her phone off just as Simon came in with the ice-cream.

"I couldn't remember which flavour was your favourite so I've given you a bit of all of them." Simon smiled sincerely and handed her the bowl.


	6. Pancakes

_Hey Clary, call me back when you get this...Clary, where are you?...Clary, why aren't you returning my calls? What's happened? _When Clary woke up she was greeted with lots of messages from Jace, after texting her Mom to tell her that she would be home soon, she turned her phone off again. Simon groaned from the floor, he had let Clary sleep in his bed and he had set himself up a make-shift bed made up of multiple pillows and duvets.

"This floor isn't as comfortable as it was before" Simon moaned as he stretched and fixed his hair in the mirror. "You alright?" Simon asked Clary cautiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I could do with some pancakes" Clary said and smiled at Simon sweetly.

"Urgh okay, I must really like you or something" Simon smiled and walked downstairs.

Clary got out of Simon's bed and pulled on yesterdays jeans and a band t-shirt of Simon's, it was a bit too big but she felt comfortable in it, and it smelt of Simon which was a plus.

"Breakfast is served!" Simon called up the stairs. Clary hurried downstairs to find a plate of pancakes and syrup waiting for her.

"When did you become such a good cook?" Clary asked Simon her mouth full of pancakes.

"Was I not a good cook before?" Simon pretended to be shocked.

"No, you weren't. Must be a vamp thing." Clary laughed and finished her pancakes.

"I gotta go, Si. Thanks for letting me stay over and putting up with me last night, I really appreciate it." Clary gave Simon a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe, Clary, and let me know if you want me to "talk" to Jace for you".

It was time for Clary to face Jace.


	7. Liar

**Wow, we're at Chapter 7 already, so let me know what you think. I'd really like to know any improvements you have and also what you like about the story. thanks for reading :) reviewreviewreview :D I was listening to Dear John by Taylor Swift when I wrote this, gave me some inspiration x**

Clary felt sick as she entered the Institute. _It's not too late, I can turn back. No. I need to be brave._ Her feet squeaked on the freshly polished floor as she walked down to Jace's room, she presumed he would be there. She knocked lightly on the door but half hoped he wouldn't answer.

"Come in!" He called from the inside of his bedroom. Clary took and deep breath and opened the door, Jace was lying on his bed smiling at something on his phone. _Probably a text from that bitch. _Clary thought.

"Oh Clary, Hey." Jace jumped off of his bed and hugged Clary tightly. "Why haven't you been replying to my texts or answering my texts? I was really worried." _Yeah, sure you were. _Clary didn't hug him back, she just stood still waiting for it to end.

"Where have you been?" Jace asked, looking confused with Clary's behaviour.

"I went to Taki's." Clary said bluntly.

"Taki's? When?" Clary saw fear appear on Jace's face but he quickly disguised it.

"Yesterday evening, what did you do? You were gone when I woke up, I was really worried " Clary asked calmly and slightly mocked Jace's fake concern for her.

"I didn't want to wake you..I..er..went.." Jace stuttered.

"Oh yeah, you were at Taki's aswell, I saw you."

"I was? Who with?" Jace asked cautiously

"A beautiful blonde girl, you two seemed pretty friendly."

"Oh, you mean Thea? She's just an old friend from Idris, haven't seen her in years."

"Cut the crap Jace, you're cheating on me." Clary voice broke.

"Clary don't be stupid! Of course, I'm not!" Jace was starting to sweat, he'd been rumbled.

"Well it looked like that to me Jace, normally you don't kiss other girls if you have a girlfriend. How could you lie to me like this? How long has it been going on?" Clary voice started to rise and the tears started to fall.

"Oh god, Clary please don't cry." Jace approached Clary and tried to wipe her tears.

Clary pushed Jace away and questioned him again "KEEP AWAY FROM ME. How long has it been going on?"

"About 2 months." Jace said quietly.

"2 months? So you've been lying and pretending to me all this time?" Clary cried.

"No Clary, I haven't been pretending, I really do love you." Jace said quickly.

Clary laughed "So this is how you treat people you love? I should've known Jace, people warned about you and told me to run as fast as I could away from you, but I didn't listen. I actually thought you loved me. And I was stupid enough to fall for you." Clary continued to cry. "What did I do Jace? What did I do to make you do this to me? _What's wrong with me_?" Clary pushed against Jace's chest and knocked him backwards.

"Is this what you wanted?" Clary screamed.

Jace just stared at her, speechless.

"Clary, please listen..I..I never wanted this.." Clary didn't let him finish.

"You thought I'd never find out about this? You thought no one would find out? Or did you want me to find out like this? Did you want to embarrass me and make me look stupid? We're over Jace."

"No Clary, please." Jace begged "I'll break up with Thea, I'll do whatever you want, please don't leave me, please."

"I see it all now, I was so stupid, I _loved_ you Jace. Wasn't that enough for you?" Clary looked at Jace, waiting for an answer.

"No Clary, you're perfect. I was stupid, but please don't leave me. Don't do this." Jace grabbed Clary's arm and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"No Jace, it's too late."

Clary walked out of his room, ignoring his calls for her.


	8. Memories

Clary cried the whole way home, Jace didn't stop calling her. When she got home she shouted a hello to her mom and ran upstairs. She grabbed the pictures of Jace off of her dresser and stuffed them to the back of a drawer. _How could he do this?_ She picked up the picture of her and Jace up from her bedside table, Clary was smiling at the camera but Jace wasn't ready and was just staring lovingly at Clary. _He was lying all this time._She threw the frame at the wall and fell to the floor, she sat and cried until her phone went off. It was Simon. Clary sniffed and answered her mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clary, are you alright? Did you go and see Jace? He keeps calling me." Simon asked, Clary could hear the concern in his voice.

"Simon, he cheated on me, we're over." Clary sobbed down the phone to Simon.

"I always knew he was too good for you Clary. What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything, he just kept making excuses. I can't believe I loved him. I was so stupid."

"He's an idiot Clary. I'm going to go and see him, I don't care what you say."

"Simon?"

"What?"

"Be careful please, and I love you."

"I will and I love you too Clary. I'll come and see you later, don't do anything stupid."

Clary put down the phone and stood up, Jace had texted her. **Clary I'm sorry, I was wrong, I shouldn't have hurt you that way- I love you. **Clary ignored the text and turned off her phone.

_You are an expert at sorry. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? I should have known._

"Dinner time!" Jocelyn called up the stairs.

"Okay Mom!" Clary looked over at the broken picture on the floor once more and walked out the door.


	9. Blood

**So guys, we're on Chapter 9. What does everyone think? Am I doing the characters right? Do you like the storyline? Any Improvements? What do you like about the story in general? Any future events you would like me to put in? Please review and let me know :D Thanks for reading folks!**

Simon walked out of his house literally shaking with anger, he'd never liked Jace to start with but over the past fews months they had become quite good friends and he thought he might just be worthy of Clary. But no. He had hurt her more than Simon ever imagined he could. He couldn't stand seeing Clary upset like that, and Jace was the reason. Simon wouldn't have stood a chance against Jace a few years ago but being a vampire meant that he was just as strong as Jace, and Simon was going to use that strength if he needed it to put Jace in his place. _He won't get away with what he's done to Clary._

Simon knocked on the door of the Institute and waited for someone to answer. Isabelle answered. She smiled at Simon and he was nearly knocked off his feet, he almost forgot why he had come to the Institute in the first place, she was so beautiful with her lucious dark hair, and those legs that went on forever, Simon had spent many nights dreaming about Isabelle.

"Hey Simon." Simon stared at Isabelle's lips, they were so red and..kissable.

"Simon?"Isabelle asked.

"Err..oh hey Isabelle, Is Jace in?" Simon said embarrassed.

"Yeah I think he's in the training room, but I'll warn you, he's not in a good mood but he won't tell us why." Isabelle looked slightly disappointed that Simon wasn't there to see her, but she shook it off and walked inside, Simon followed.

Isabelle went off to find Alec so Simon found the training room on his own. He walked into the training room and found Jace violently hitting the punchbag, he quickly turned around when Simon entered.

"Why are you here? Did Clary send you?" Jace asked quickly.

"Clary didn't need to send me, hearing her sobbing over the phone to me was enough for me to come over here." Simon said calmly.

"Simon..look.." Jace started.

"No Jace, you listen to me, you have been a dick to Clary and you need to leave her alone because she doesn't need you in her life, just stop calling and texting her, you're making it worse. Do you realise how upset she is? What you've done to her? When did cheating become okay? and cheating on Clary, what did she ever do but love you? "

"Simon man, you don't need to get involved in this, just leave." Jace said seriously.

"Not until you answer me. Why?"

"Leave Simon, I'm not in a good mood."

"Why the fuck did you cheat on Clary?" Simon slammed Jace up against the wall. "WHY?"

"I was bored of her, she was too innocent and not entertaining enough for.."

Simon didn't even let Jace finished before he punched him in the jaw, he didn't stop there, Simon repeatedley punched Jace until his knuckles were sore. Jace tried to fight back but Simon had lost all control of himself and couldn't be stopped. When Simon was done he stood up and wiped Jace's blood from his knuckles. Jace was moaning slightly on the training room floor, Simon kicked him and said "Now you stay away from Clary or I'll kill you, I'm not being funny, Lightwood, you've hurt her enough. I'm sure you've got plenty of other girls to entertain yourself with, and let's hope for their sakes that you don't get bored of them." Simon stalked out of the training room leaving Jace on the floor. _Wow, that felt better than I ever imagined_. Simon thought


	10. Kiss

Simon walked up to Clary's house and knocked on the door, he stuffed his sore hand into his pocket. _Clary doesn't need to see me like this._ Jocelyn opened the door, she welcomed Simon inside but stopped him when he started to go upstairs.

"Simon, what's wrong with Clary? I'm worried." Jocelyn asked seriously.

_Should I tell her? She'll find out anyway_. Simon thought.

"Clary and Jace broke up, he cheated on her." Simon spoke through his teeth and just saying Jace's name made his insides bubble with anger.

"Oh" Jocelyn said looking shocked. "But..they..he..why?" Jocelyn now also looked angry.

"Don't worry Jocelyn, I sorted him out." Simon showed Jocelyn his bloody hand and then stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Oh Simon, you shouldn't have done that! Let me sort it out for you" Jocelyn went to grab Simon's hand.

"No it's fine, I'll heal soon, vamp thing" Simon smiled crookedley and walked upstairs.

When he got to Clary's room he tapped on the door lightly, she didn't answer so he just walked in, praying she wouldn't be naked. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling with her headphones in, he could see that she had been crying. She hadn't even noticed that Simon had come in, he sat on the edge of her bed and she jumped when she felt her bed move.

"Simon! Stop being so quiet and vamipe-ry, nearly scared me to death! " Clary hit Simon and laughed as she walked over to the mirror.

Clary sighed at her reflection. _I look like a mess. _"No wonder he left me" Clary said quietly and her eyes started to water, she wiped the tears away quickly but not before Simon saw.

"Clary, don't say that, Jace is an ass and the most stupid guy I know." Simon said as he pulled Clary in for a hug.

"But Simon, I still love him, I can't let him go." Clary admitted quietly into his chest.

"We're going out. Go get ready" Simon said and pushed Clary in the direction of her closet.

"What? Simon, No. Where are we going anyway?" Clary asked unenthusiaticly.

"Err..Pandemonium?" Simon suggested.

"Urghh" Clary moaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Come on Clare-bear. You used to love it there and what else are we going to do? Sit here and mope around? No, we're going out, I'm putting my foot down." Simon swiftly picked Clary up from the bed and set her down.

"Go on, get ready, wear something nice" Simon ruffled Clary's hair and walked out of her bedroom.

Clary walked to her wardrobe and stared at the clothes in front of her. _It all reminds me of __**him**__. _She picked out the green dress that she had bought with Simon the other day and a pair of small black heels. She tamed her hair, put on a small amount of makeup and grabbed her purse. Simon was waiting outside her room, he was texting someone on his phone, somehow he had changed into a fresh t-shirt and some un-ripped jeans.

"Wha..ho..where did you get those clothes from?" Clary asked Simon confused.

"Vamp speed" Simon said and winked.

"Oh, I should've known" Clary said and rolled her eyes. "Come on lets go before I change my mind".

Simon stopped Clary just as she was going down the stairs. "You're looking beautiful Fray."

"You're not looking too bad yourself Lewis" Clary laughed and went downstairs.

"Oh are you two going out?" Jocelyn looked pleased.

"Yeah, just to Pandemonium for a few hours, is that alright with you Jocelyn?" Simon asked.

"Of course, that's fine, have a good time kids!" Jocelyn called as Simon and Clary walked out the house.

Simon got them a cab and directed the driver to Pandemonium.

"Did you speak to Jace?" Clary asked quietly while picking at her finger nails.

"Yeah I did" Simon replied.

"What did he say?"

_I can't tell her, it will break her._ "He didn't say much, you know what a stubborn bastard he is. Forget about him Clary, he's not worth it."

Clary nodded and looked out the window.

"That'll be seven dollars" said the taxi driver. Simon paid the driver and helped Clary out of the taxi. There wasn't a queue outside of Pandemonium so they just walked in.

"I'll go get some drinks, you get a table" Simon shouted over the music and walked over to the bar.

Clary found a free table and sat down, the club was quite busy tonight, the small building was filled with teenagers dressed in tight outfits dancing to the loud music under the bright strobe lighting. _Why did I ever love this place?_ Clary thought. She got her phone out of her bag, she didn't have any messages from Jace. _What had Simon said to him? He's being awfully quiet out their "meeting". _Clary stuffed her phone back into her bag as Simon came towards the table holding two drinks. She took a sip of her drink, and then took another.

"What is this?" Clary asked.

"Vodka and coke" Simon answered looking around the club, trying to avoid Clary's glare.

"Simon! how did you even get this?"

"I have my ways" Simon winked. "Oh come on Clary! You need cheering up!"

Clary shook her head and downed her drink, Simon did the same and pulled Clary onto the dance floor. The two of them danced to the music and Clary laughed at Simon's attempt at dancing.

"You've got better!" she said.

"What?" Simon shouted.

"At dancing! You've got better at dancing!" Clary laughed.

"Bitch, I was always good at it!" Simon span Clary around and went back to the bar to get some more drinks.

Clary carried on dancing but she felt awkward without Simon. At tall boy with brown hair came up to her and started dancing, Clary smiled at him and joined in. They moved closer to each other.

He leant towards Clary and spoke in her ear, "So what's your name?"

"Clary! yours?"

"Gabe"

Simon searched for Clary on the dancefloor and saw her dancing with a tall guy, he debated with himself about whether he should go over there and stop her. _No, she deserves to have a good time. _Simon spotted a pretty blonde girl and went over to dance with her.

"D'you want a drink?" Gabe asked.

"Sure" Clary said and followed him to the bar.

"So Clary, how come I haven't seen you round here before?" Gabe questioned.

"Well, I used to come here a lot.." Clary didn't get to finish what she was saying because Gabe was kissing her._ I should stop, I hardly know him! Damn, he's a good kisser._ Clary threaded her finger through Gabe's hair and pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gale pushed his tongue into her mouth and Clary bit down gently on his lip. They finished the kiss when they were both breathless.

"You ready for that drink now?" Gabe asked laughing.

"Yes" Clary replied.

Gabe ordered some shots, Clary drank them quickly and carried on dancing .

Simon looked at his phone. **1 am**_. Ah Shit, I better get Clary back home._ Simon gave his number to the blonde girl and went in search of Clary. Simon didn't have to look for long because he bumped into Clary, she was giggling and when she noticed it was Simon that she had bumped into she gave him a big hug.

"Siiiimmmmmmmoonnn, you found me!" She continued to laugh.

_Oh dear._ "Clary, are you drunk?"

"Me? No?" Clary said nearly tripping over her own feet.

"You are. Let's go home."

"Noo Simon, not yet. I'm having funnnnn" Clary pouted.

Simon wanted to be mad at Clary for getting drunk and being careless, but he couldn't stay mad at her when she giving him puppy dogs eyes and also, he was partially to blame for her drunken state as he bought her the first drink. Simon swiftly picked Clary up and carried her out of the club, she squealed and Simon couldn't help but laugh. _It's nice to see her happy and carefree._

When they got back Clary was sleeping in Simon's arms so Simon found Clary's keys in her bag and opened her front door quietly, he carried her upstairs silently and hoped that she wouldn't wake up. He put he down on her bed carefully, he decided against putting her in her pyjamas because he knew that she'd kill him in the morning and it would be an embarrassing situation for both of them. Simon went to the bathroom and when he returned he slid in to bed with Clary because he was too tired to go home. Clary opened her eyes and snuggled into Simon's chest.

"I love you Si" Clary said and smiled at Simon.

"I love you too, Clary. Night night" Simon said and closed his eyes.

"I'm not joking! I really do, I love you so much, thank you for being there for me Si"

"I love you when you're drunk Clary, and no problem, I'll always be here for you."


	11. Drunk

**Sorry this one is a bit short guys :/ thanks to anyone that has read all my story, let me know what you think :) xxx**

Clary opened her eyes and her vision was hazy.

"Morning sunshine!" Simon said from beside her, he was sitting up against the headboard and was smiling down at her. Clary moaned and pressed her face into the pillow. _Man, I'm so hungover._

"How are you feeling?" Simon asked trying not to laugh.

"Like shit" Clary replied. "What happened la.." Clary couldn't finish her sentence because she was running to the bathroom, her hand clapped over her mouth, she threw up in the toilet while Simon held her hair away from her face.

"I'm never drinking again, this is your fault Simon!" Clary said once she had cleaned herself up.

Simon held his hands up "I gave you one drink!"

"What happened last night? I can't remember anything apart from your dodgy dancing. Ugh I'm still wearing my dress." Clary got Simon to leave the bathroom so she could have a shower. When she walked into her bedroom after her shower, she stopped.

"Simon?"

"Yes?" Simon looked up from the laptop "What?"

"There was a boy last night wasn't there? Gale? Gabe. Oh god, what happened?"

Simon laughed "Oh Clary you little minx, you were dancing and then you were kissing for the majority of the night, it was pretty raunchy if you ask me." He continued to laugh.

"Oh no, this is so embarrassing." Clary slumped down into the nearest chair and hid her face in her hands. "Simon! Why didn't you stop me? You got me drunk and then let me kiss strangers?"

"What? It's not my fault, you looked like you were having a good time!"

"Urgh"

"Come on lets go downstairs, I'm hungry" Simon said and pulled Clary up from the chair.

Simon was cooking some bacon for his breakfast and she could feel the sick rising in her throat.

"Are you not hungover at all Simon?" Clary asked jealously.

"Nope" Simon said as he grinned widely.

"That's so unfair, I'm going , that bacon is making me feel sick." Clary got up from the kitchen table and sat down on the sofa in the living room. Her phone started ringing, it was an unknown number. _Who could it be?_ Clary answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clary?"

"Yeah that's me, who is this?"

"It's Gabe..from last night"

"Oh hey, how did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me last night, don't you remember?"

"Err not really, I don't remember much to be honest, sorry."

"Oh I see, you were pretty drunk" Gabe chuckled down the phone. "D'you want to meet up for a coffee today? I'd like to get to know you more"

"Yeah sure, that'd be nice" Clary replied. "What time is good for you?"

"How about, 4 o'clock at the Java Lounge?"

"That's fine, see you later Gabe"

"Bye beautiful"

Clary found herself smiling down the phone like an idiot, then Simon walked in.

"What're you smiling at, and you're blushing! Who was on the phone?" Simon said and took a bit of his sandwich.

"I'm not blushing! Err..it was Gabe, I'm going out for coffee with him later" Clary said embarrassed.

"Wow, he doesn't waste time, very eager" Simon laughed and finished off his sandwich.

_What about Jace?_ Clary thought. _Who cares?_

_I don't owe him anything ,I deserve to be happy._


	12. 19

**Chapter 12 :D I would really appreciate some more reviews, I really like hearing improvements so I can make my story better. Thanks xxx**

Clary arrived at Java Lounge and looked around for Gabe. _I guess I'm early._ Clary ordered a coffee and sat down at one of the tables, she heard her phone beep, it was a text from Simon. **Good Luck Fray, knock him dead ;-) (not literally) Sx **_Wow, thanks for the great advice Simon. _Clary laughed and looked over at the door as she heard it open, Gabe walked in shaking the rain from his hair. _Whoa, he really is good looking._ _Tall, dark AND handsome. _Gabe searched the cafe for Clary and smiled when he found her. He walked over to the table and hung his coat on the back of his chair.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Oh no it's fine, sit down" Clary said and smiled.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Ah, I wasn't too good this morning, I'm feeling okay now but I don't think I'll be drinking anytime soon."

Gabe laughed and the two of them sat talking for hours until Gabe got a call.

"Oh man, I've got to go, I'm really sorry. Can I give you a lift home?"

"It's fine, really, I don't mind walking"

"No no I insist, lets go" Clary grabbed her coat and followed Gabe outside, he stopped at a black BMW.

"Wow, nice car." Clary said while admiring his car.

Gabe opened the door for her and she slid into the car.

"So where am I taking you?" Gabe asked while starting up the car.

"56 Grove Street"

"I know the place" Gabe said and helped her with her seatbelt.

"Do you go to school around here?" Clary asked Gabe.

"Oh no, I finished school last year. I'm taking this year as a gap year, to get a job and go travelling for a bit. I don't want to grow up yet."

"So you're 18?"

"19. What about you?"

"Oh I'm only 17" Clary answered hoping he wouldn't be put off because she was younger.

"That's cool" Gabe said and he smiled. Clary hadn't realised that they had arrived at her house.

"Er thanks for the ride, and the coffee, I had a really good time." Clary said awkwardly.

Gabe leaned into Clary and captured her lips in his own, Clary grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer as she leant back into her seat. Their tongues swirled together and Clary moaned quietly into Gabe's mouth. Clary was the first to break away, she could feel that her cheeks were red and her lips swollen from Gabe's kiss, Gabe licked his lips and smiled at Clary. _Oh my god, he's sexy._

"I better let you go, I don't want you to keep your friend waiting" Clary said reluctantly.

"Hmm I suppose I should, are you free tomorrow evening?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Would you like to go to dinner and to see a movie?"

"I would love to."

Clary gave Gabe a quick kiss and got out of his car.

"See ya Gabe"

"Bye beautiful, see you tomorrow night" Gabe winked and drove off.

_He called me beautiful, again._ Clary smiled and walked inside her house. Simon had texted her again, **Success? Sx. **

**yes, big success. he's so lovely. Cx**

**ooh la la, see, now i bet you're glad I didn't stop you last night ;-) Sx**

**Shutup Si, I'm going to sleep. Cx**

**It's only 7! Sx**

**YES but I'm still exhausted after last night. Cx**

**Oh yeah, night night sleeping beauty, Sx**

Clary put her mobile on her bed-side table and snuggled into bed. It was times like this, when she was alone, that she thought of Jace. _I can still feel your arms. You told me you loved me, so why did you go away? _Jace. Jace. Jace. _Your name forever the name on my lips._ It was okay in the day when she was distracted and with other people, but at night he haunted all her dreams, and everything reminded her of him._ I still remember the swing in your step, the life of the party, you're showing off again. I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets, how you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something, there's not a day I don't miss those rude interuptions. I never imagined we'd end like this_. Today she had tried to kid herself that everything was all right, but every kiss and touch from Gabe made her think of Jace. _Gabe isn't Jace._ _Gabe is good for me. I need to forget about Jace. _

She felt the tears falling down her face. _I can't let him go._

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep,and I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe. I never planned on you changing your mind._


	13. Scream

**Hey guys :D Hope you like this chapter. I apologise to all the people want Clary/Jace action, you'll just have to wait and see ;-) Thank you SO much to all the people that have reviewed, I really appreciate all of them. Please don't stop reviewing, let me know what you think, and any improvements you may have. Also, is there any events you would like the happen in the future? My ears are open to any suggestions! Thanks folks for reading, enjoy :D xxx**

Clary stepped out of the shower and walked over to her wardrobe. _Fancy or Casual? _She settled for a dotty skirt and a navy woolen jumper, she plaited her hair and put on some eyeliner. _You can do this Clary._ Clary looked in the mirror one last time and then grabbed her purse and walked out of her bedroom. She left a note for her mother as she was still at work. **Going for a movie and dinner with a friend. Don't wait up, Love you Cxx**

Clary locked her front door and made her way to the restaurant where she was meeting Gabe, she put her headphones in and drowned out her thoughts with the loud music. When she arrived Gabe was sitting a table alone folding a paper napkin, he stood and waved when he saw Clary enter. She walked over to the table and hugged him.

"Heya"

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, have you been here long?"

"Oh you're not late I was early, I was a bit eager" Gabe sat down and smiled at Clary. Clary loved Gabe's dimples when he smiled, he was so fiercely beautiful but when he smiled he looked so cute.

"Ah good" Clary said and looked at the menu and chatted to Gabe about her day.

The waitress arrived at the table just as Gabe was telling Clary about his favourite movie.

"What can I get you?" The waitress beamed at Gabe.

"Um..I'll get the chicken burger with fries, please." Gabe said

"That's a great choice, Sir" The waitress continued to smile at Gabe sweetly.

"Clary, what would you like?" Gabe asked, the waitress had obviously forgotten that Clary was there, she turned to look at Clary and gave her a foul look. _What did I do?_

_"_And what do you want?" said the waitress as rudely as possible.

"I'll just get the spaghetti and meatballs, thanks" Clary said and looked away from the waitress to avoid her death glare.

"Fine"

As the waitress turned to walk away from the table Gabe grabbed her arm.

"I think you need to apologise before I make a formal complaint to your manager"

"What?" The waitress asked.

"Do you think it's acceptable to be rude to my date?"

"I wasn't rude."

"I think you'll find you were, now apologise."

"I'm sorry for being rude, _madame. _Is that okay for you, Sir?" The waitress apologised.

"Yes, Is that okay for you Clary?"

"Oh yes fine, yeah thankyou" Clary could tell she was blushing. The waitress left, Clary and Gabe were left alone once again.

"Gabe, you didn't need to do that, really, I didn't mind, people are always like that with me. I'm not surprised that she's jealous, you're gorgeous and I'm well..yeah.."

"Clary, what are you talking about? You're the gorgeous one, I don't see how you can't see that! and yes, I did need to do that, people shouldn't be able to talk to you like that. " Gabe leant across the table and kissed Clary.

"She was very pretty" Clary said quietly.

"Urgh not compared to you" Gabe kissed her again and Clary wound her hands into his hair. She loved the way it curled around his ears, and how he flicked it when it got in his eyes.

They broke their kiss when someone cleared their throat, it was the waitress. Clary leapt back into her seat and Gabe just chuckled and wiped Clary's lipgloss from his mouth, he winked at her when the waitress set his plate down.

Once they had finished their meal Gabe paid and they left the restaurant. When Clary got outside she realised how cold it was. _Damn, why didn't I bring a jacket?_ Gabe noticed that she was cold and he wrapped his jacket around Clary's shoulders.

"Thanks" Clary said gratefully and she took Gabe's hand in her own, her small hand fitted perfectly in his large one.

"So, what film are we seeing?" Clary asked on the way to the cinema.

"I was going to leave that up to you, but nothing too girly, please."

"Damn, I love girly films." Clary joked.

"Oh no" Gabe said looking scared.

They decided on the latest horror movie and bought popcorn. Clary found them seats and waited for Gabe to come back from the bathroom. _Why did I agree to this? I hate horror movies! Ok. Breathe. Look cool. _Gabe returned just as the movie started, he slid his arm around Clary's shoulders and pulled her closer, Clary lifted her head and kissed him. Gabe sucked on her tongue gently and put his hand in her hair.

"Mhmm" Clary murmurred during the kiss.

Gabe laughed and whispered in her ear. "You like that do you?"

"Oh yes" Clary snuggled further into Gabe's strong chest as the movie started.

Within five minutes of the movie, Clary was jumping at everything in the movie. _Why am I watching this? _A guy in a mask holidng a chainsaw appeared on the screen, Clary shrieked and practically jumped into Gabe's lap,knocking the popcorn out of his hands. She pressed her face into his chest to hide what was happening on the screen.

"You okay,beautiful?" Gabe said gently into her ear.

Clary shook her head.

"Do you want to leave? I don't mind"

"No it's fine, I don't want you to have to miss the film"

Gabe dug around in his pockets and found his Ipod. "Here, listen to this" He smiled at Clary.

"Sorry about the whole screaming thing and attacking you, I'm not good with horror movies."

"Oh no, don't worry, you can attack me anytime babe" Gabe winked and pulled Clary onto his lap more comfortably. He kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her head as she snuggled deeper into his chest and turned the Ipod on.

"Clary? Clary? The film has finished." Gabe was shaking her lightly.

"Oh! Did I fall asleep? Sorry!" Clary scrambled off of Gabe's lap and clapped her hands over her hair, it always looked terrible when she had been sleeping, Gabe just laughed and shook his head. Clary put Gabe's jacket back on and the couple walked out of the cinema holding hands. She loved his jacket, it was so cosey and it smelt like him.

On the way home Clary and Gabe talked about their famillies. _His family is almost as fucked up as mine._ Clary found out that Gabe had lost both his parents at the age of 11 when they were murdered and he now lives with his adoptive mother, Jean. He was abused by his adoptive father and so his adoptive mother left him, and they ran away to New York.

Clary felt tears forming in her eyes after she had heard Gabe's story.

"Gabe, that's so terrible. I can't imagine what it must have been like to lose both parents, I mean, I found it hard without a dad, but I've got my mom. And your adoptive father, I'm so sorry" Gabe wiped Clary's tears and put his finger under her chin so she looked at him.

"Clary, don't feel sorry for me. I have a great life now, I never need anything because Jean looks after me so well and she loves me just as much as my real parents did. I didn't tell you that because I wanted you to pity me, I told you because I want you to know everything about me, because I really _really_ like you Clary, and I don't know how you feel but.."

"I feel the same Gabe." Clary said quickly not letting Gabe finish.

Gabe didn't talk, he just kissed her. He gently pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with more passion, Clary's arms went up Gabe's chest and she wound her arms around his neck. Then her phone rang. They broke apart both breathless. _This better be good._

"Hello?" Clary said, trying to keep her voice even while she watched Gabe as he leaned against the wall, he was smiling seductively at her.

"Hi Clary, are you nearly home? I need to talk to you." It was her mom.

"Yeah, I'll be home in about ten minutes. Is everything okay mom?" Clary asked worried.

"Of course, it's fine. See you soon"

Clary put her phone back in her bag.

"You all right?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my mom just wants me home."

"Oh man, I didn't realise it was so late, sorry"

"No no it's fine" Clary took Gabe's hand and they walked to Clary's house. Gabe kissed Clary again before she went into her house, when the kiss finished Clary went to take off Gabe's jacket but he just shook his head.

"Keep it, you look cute. Bye beautiful, see you soon" He winked and walked off into the dark.

_Damn, that boy_. Clary thought.

Clary took a deep breath before she walked into the house.

"Mom?"

"Oh honey! You're home!" Her mom was sitting on the sofa with Luke.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Clary asked as she sat down on the sofa opposite to her mother as Luke got up to get a drink.

"Nothing sweetie. I just wanted to talk to you about a party that we've been invited to on Saturday."

"Okay...Is that all?" Clary asked confused.

"The thing is..the party is at the Lightwoods house, it's a celebration of Luke's achievements."

"No Mom, I can't go."

"Clary, you need to, this is very important to Luke." Jocelyn said seriously.

"Please, Mom. Don't make me." Clary palms were sweaty and she felt dizzy at the thought of having to see Jace.

"Clary, you're coming. You can't hide from Jace forever, you don't have to talk to him. I doubt he'll even look at you after what Simon did to him."

_What did Simon do to Jace?_ Clary thought. _No no no, I can't go._

"Okay, I'll come on one condition. If I can bring my friend, Gabe"

"I'm sure that will be fine, honey. I'll get Luke to add him to the list." Jocelyn hugged Clary and went into the kitchen to find Luke.

Clary walked upstairs slowly, when she got into her room she collapsed onto her bed. Her chest felt tight like it had a few days before._ Gabe makes it better, he's fixing my broken heart._ She took a few deep breaths and got her phone out to text Gabe.

**Hey, you free on saturday evening? :) Cxx**

**Sure, wanna do something? Gxxx**

**Do you want to come to this party with me? It's a family thing. It's kinda lame, sorry :/ Cxx**

**Yeah I'd love to, can't wait to meet your family and friends :D. Gxxx**

Clary smiled. _He's so lovely_.

**Great :) I'll text you about it some more tomorrow, oh and btw, it's probably going to be quite formal :/ Thanks for tonight, I had a really good time :) Nightnight, C xx**

**I'll try and find a clean shirt ;-) Night Princess, sleep well :) Gxxx**

Clary turned her phone off and changed into her pyjamas. That night she slept in Gabe's jacket.


	14. Sick

**So here's Chapter 14, please review, they really encourage me to write more :) Thanks again for reading xxxxxxxxxx**

Clary heard someone knock on the front door, she pulled on her shoes in a hurry and raced down the stairs, she swung the door open and Gabe was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a shirt and a suit jacket with jeans. _Wow._

"You..er..look great, come in!" Clary said slightly flustered.

"As do you Clary. You're looking especially beautiful today." Clary was wearing a black dress with a netted skirt. Gabe leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, Clary started to get more into to the kiss but then her mother walked in. Clary jumped away from Gabe, and introduced them to each other. She left them alone together for a few minutes while she ran up to get her purse from her room, she checked herself in the mirror one more time and then went back downstairs. When she got into the lounge, Gabe and her mother were talking about Clary and Gabe's recent visit to the cinema, Jocelyn was in hysterics.

Clary went red. "Gabe!"

"I'm sorry! It was just funny." Gabe had now started to laugh.

"Clary why didn't you tell me!" Jocelyn stopped laughing and went to grab her coat.

"Are we meeting Luke there?" Clary called to her mother.

"Yes we are, come on lets go" Jocelyn replied.

When they arrived at the Institute Clary's heart was beating out of her chest, Gabe took her hand because he could tell she was worried even if he didn't know why, he squeezed her hand reasurringly and they walked into the party. Clary looked around for Jace but she couldn't see him. _Thank god. Maybe he decided not to turn up._ Then she spotted Simon, she tugged Gabe over to introduce him.

She hugged Simon tightly when she saw him.

"You all right?" Simon whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I'm good" Clary pulled away from Simon and gave him a small smile.

"Si, this is Gabe, you remember him from the club, right?"

"Yeah I remember, it's nice to officially meet you, man. I've heard a lot about you" Simon said and shook hands with Gabe.

"Oh, really? All good I hope" Gabe said looking at Clary.

"Of course" Clary said sweetly and started giggling. Gabe leant in to kiss but Clary saw Jace across the room. Their gazes locked, Clary looked away quickly but not before she saw Jace look between her and Gabe, his face was angry and confused. Clary pulled away from Gabe as she felt sick rise in her throat.

"Guys, I've gotta go to the bathroom."

Simon looked worried, he must have seen Jace aswell.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Gabe grabbed her arm to stop her from going.

"I'm fine Gabe, I just feel unwell, I won't be long." She smiled, kissed his cheek and then hurried off to the bathroom. She ran into the bathroom and knelt down by the toilet, but she wasn't sick.

_How does he do this to me? We're not together, yet he still controls everything I do. This isn't fair! I need to be able to let go but..._

_I can't help it, I'm still in love with him._

Clary looked at herself in the mirror, she looked pale and worried. _No wonder Gabe was_ _concerned, I look terrible_. She took a few deep breaths, straightened her dress and then pinched her cheeks to give them some colour. On her way out of the bathroom she bumped into Isabelle.

"Oh I'm sorry Iz" Clary went to walk away but Isabelle stopped her.

"Clary. Look, I only found out about you and Jace today. I was wondering why you hadn't been around, and so I went to ask him. It took a while to get it out of him, but he told me, all of it. I'm so sorry Clary, I never thought he'd do something like that to you, you weren't like the other girls. I..I..really thought he loved you, you made him a better person. I'm not talking to him now, I can't even look at him without wanting to attack him. I was going to text you but I didn't know what to say. I just really hope this doesn't stop us from being friends." Isabelle said seriously.

"Iz, don't worry, I'm fine. And we'll always be friends, you know I love you" Clary said and forced a smile. Isabelle hugged her tightly and then hurried off to greet some more guests.

Clary returned to find Gabe and Simon in deep conversation about something, they both looked up and smiled when they saw her approaching. Gabe wrapped his arm around her waist and said " You feeling better?"

"Yeah but can we go outside for a bit? I could do with some fresh air" Clary said, hoping Gabe wouldn't mind.

"Sure" Gabe replied. They said goodbye to Simon and Clary led Gabe to the balcony, it looked over the whole of New York.

"Whoa, that's beautiful" Gabe said as he put his arm around Clary and pulled her closer. "Nearly as beautiful as you"

Clary laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Gabe's waist.

"I love it up here, so peaceful." The two of them stared at the view in comfortable silence until Gabe said "D'you want a drink?"

"Oh yeah sure, thanks" Gabe pulled away and went to get the drinks.

Clary leaned against the railing and thought about all the times she'd been up here, with Jace.

She heard the door of the balcony open behind her.

"Wow, you were quick, I.." Clary turned, it wasn't Gabe, it was Jace.

"What are you doing here?" Clary said quickly taking a step backwards.

"We need to talk, Clary" Jace said walking closer to her.

"There's nothing to talk about Jace, please just go."

"Yes there is Clary! I haven't been able to eat or sleep all week, you're in every thought I have, I love you Clary. I'm sorry but can't you forgive me?" Jace looked genuine but Clary wasn't fooled.

"Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you, my mother accused me of losing my mind but I swore I was fine. You'd paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain. And I lived in your chess game but you changed the rules everyday. I see it all now that you're gone, don't you think I was too young to be messed with? Well maybe it was me and my blind optimism to blame, or maybe it was you and your sick need to give love and take it away! Don't you think 17's too young to be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you? I should've known. You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry. All the girls that you've run dry have tired lifeless eyes 'cause you burned them out but I took your matches before fire could catch me. There is nothing for me to forgive you about, because I no longer care.I see it all now it was wrong, Jace."

"Clary, how can you say that? You still love me and you and I both know that! And why did you bring that guy with you tonight? Was it to make me jealous?" Jace had grabbed Clary by the arms and was shaking her.

"Get off me Jace, stop it, you're hurting me!" Clary was struggling against Jace's steel grip.

Then Gabe came back, he took one look at Jace and ran to Clary. He pulled Jace away and punched him right in the jaw, Jace punched him back. Just as Gabe was about to return the blow, Clary grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Gabe, please, he's not worth it." Clary pleaded.

Jace took one last look at Clary, his eyes filled with hurt and then he walked away. Clary just stared as he left. She turned to Gabe and got a tissue out of her purse to wipe the blood from his cut lip.

Tears started to fall from Clary's eyes. "Oh Gabe, I'm so sorry. You're hurt, I'm sorry." Clary was sobbing into Gabe's chest and he held her until she was finished.

"Clary, I'm fine. What happened? Who is that guy?"

"He's my ex. He cheated on me, and..and..he wants me back, but I don't want him." Clary started crying again as she told Gabe the story of her and Jace.

"I..I really loved him, and I didn't think we'd ever break up. We were just getting serious."

"Why did he cheat? Did you sleep with him, Clary?"

"I guess he got bored. And no, I didn't, we got close but..but..we were gonna wait..we wanted it to be special." Clary laughed. " I guess he couldn't wait and found someone who would give him what he wanted. He never spoke to me about what he wanted, so how was I to know?" Clary sighed and leant her head on Gabe's shoulder.

"It's okay, Clary. I won't ever hurt you like that, I promise" Gabe kissed Clary gently and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Clary, I'm just gonna ask you something and if you think it's crazy then just say, okay?"

Clary nodded.

"Okay, do you want to move in together? I've been thinking about this a lot, and think it's the right thing to do because I love you Clary."

_I love you too_


	15. Stare

Clary just stared at Gabe, her mouth hanging open. _Move in together?_

"Clary, say something." Gabe said shaking her shoulders gently.

"I...I..I'm not ready Gabe." Clary said slowly. " I really like you but I'm not ready yet. I just got out of a relationship and it ended badly and I don't want that to happen to us because I really care for you."

Gabe nodded and said "Of course, I totally understand. I didn't mean to rush this but I don't really know what im doing because I've never been in a relationship when I'm really serious about who I'm with..."

Clary held Gabe's face in her hands. "Gabe, this isn't me saying no, I just want to get to know you more and make sure we're doing the right thing, I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Mhmm, get to know you more? I like the sound of that." Gabe smiled and kissed Clary, his tongue exploring new places in her mouth.

When it got cold the couple decided to go inside, they found Simon again and they started to talk about soccer, Clary was uninterested. She looked at Gabe, like _really_ looked, he was just as beautiful as Jace, yet the opposite of him. Jace's eyes were the colour of golden honey whereas Gabe's were like melted dark chocolate, he had dark lashes that framed his eyes and his jaw was sharp. He was quite a bit taller than Jace and probably had more muscle, it was obvious that he had been in his high school football team. _I wonder what he's like underneath all those clothes. _Clary thought to herself smiling.

Clary caught Jace looking at her from across the room, Gabe also noticed and snaked his arm around Clary's waist pulling her closer, he kissed her head and continuted his conversation with Simon . Jace didn't look happy, Clary hadn't seen him like this before, he was usually good at hiding how he was feeling. He didn't stop staring so Clary looked away, she saw him storm out of the room from the corner of her eye. _Just leave me alone, so I can let go._

The party didn't last for much longer, on the way home Luke interrogated Gabe but Gabe handled it well and answered all Luke's questions politely.

Clary got out of the car with Gabe and walked him to his door.

"I'm sorry about Luke, he's kind of protective.." Clary said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Clary, it's good that he's like that, he wouldn't want anything bad happening to you." Gabe smiled and kissed Clary. "You free next friday?" Gabe asked.

"I am." Clary replied.

"Okay then, dinner at my place. You can meet my mom and I'll cook us a nice meal, that all right with you?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Clary smiled widely, gave Gabe a quick kiss and rushed back to the car.


	16. Curls

Clary had spent the week with Gabe, going to the cinema, picnics in the park, lazy afternoons kissing on the sofa while watching movies. It had been the perfect week and Clary felt much closer to Gabe, but she still couldn't forget Jace. After the party last week he had texted her.

**You're a shadowhunter Clary. Dating a mundane isn't going to last long-dump him before you get too close. And if he tries to hit me again I won't be so nice about it. **

She deleted the text and tried to forget about it. _Was that a threat? Jace wouldn't hurt Gabe,would he?_

Clary shook her head, clearing any thoughts of Jace out of her mind.

Today was friday, she was having dinner at Gabe's. Clary pulled on her coat and kissed her mom goodybe, she put in her headphones and walked out of house. Clary followed Gabe's careful directions and arrived at a small house with a purple door and pretty flowers along the path. Clary knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

A small woman with her hair pulled into a neat bun answered the door, her blue eyes lit up when she saw Clary.

"You must be Clary, come on in!" She ushered Clary into the house and took her coat. The interior of the house was cosey and colourful, Clary liked it. Gabe's mother showed Clary into the living room and offered her a drink.

"Yes, please" Clary replied and Gabe's mother went off to fetch her a drink. The small living room was filled with pictures, mainly of Gabe at the beach, on holiday, at football games when he was younger. Clary picked up a photo of Gabe and his mom from when he was about four, he still had the same dark hair but in the picture it was in tight curls around his chubby face, his dark eyes were pinched at the corners as he smiled at the camera. _Cute._

"Clary?"

Clary nearly dropped the frame when Gabe spoke from behind her, he had a smart shirt on and an apron tied around his waist.

"Jesus Gabe! Don't surprise me like that" She smiled and walked into his open arms.

"Sorry, babe. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm great, you never told me you were so cute when you were young!"

"I still am" Gabe said laughing.

"Hmm I don't know..I'd say you were more.." Gabe interupted what Clary was saying by kissing her, his hands moved up to her face and her hands gripped onto his shirt.

Someone cleared their throat, Clary jumped away from Gabe. It was his Mom.

_Oh god, how embarrassing._ Clary thought as she could feel her cheeks heating up.

Gabe and his mom laughed.

_"_So Mom, this is Clary, Clary this is my mom, Lil" Gabe said hugging Clary close to him.

"I know we've met, I always thought you were exaggerating about how beautiful she was, I can see now that you're not" Lil said and Clary blushed and looked up at Gabe, he just shrugged and winked.

"Er..thank you..you have a lovely home, it's nice to finally meet you" Clary said smiling.

"Come on kids, dinner is ready" Lil said.

Clary sat down at the table next to Gabe, and started eating her dinner.

"So, Clary what do you like doing in your spare time?" Gabe's mother asked curiously.

"Oh uhm art..I love to draw." Clary replied.

"That's lovely, are you any good?"

"uhm.." Clary hesitated.

"Yes, she's amazing, the best I've ever seen"

"Oh really? You'll have to draw a picture for us, there's an empty space on the wall that needs filling. Gabe's last girlfriend was good at art aswell, she.."

"Mom" Gabe stopped whatever Lil was going say, he was looking at her weirdly..he looked scary. Clary saw a flash of something in Lil's eyes, fear, she looked away and picked at her dinner, there was something going on that Clary did know about. There was an awkward silence, so Clary decided to break it.

"This is a lovely dinner, Lil. Thank you"

"Oh it wasn't me, it was Gabe." Lil said quietly. "He's a wonderful cook"

"Yeah, I am pretty good, if I may say so myself" Gabe said confidently, everyone laughed and the awkwardness had been forgotten. The rest of the night went well, they chatted and played board games. When it got late Gabe walked Clary home.

"Your mom is so nice" Clary said linking hands with Gabe.

"Yeah she is, I'm lucky to have her"

"Gabe, I've been meaning to say this all week but I didn't know whether I was ready, but I'm ready now, I'm sure of it."

"Clary, what is it? Please don't say you're breaking up with me, I thought we had a good week, I mean I.." Gabe looked genuinely worried so Clary decided to put him out of his misery.

"Don't be stupid, I was going to say that I'm ready to move in with you." Gabe stopped walking and just stared at Clary, then he pulled her in for a hug and span her around lifting her off of her feet.

"Oh that's great" He kissed her and hugged her again.

"If I'd have known you'd be this happy I would have told you sooner." Clary said laughing.


	17. Home

Clary opened the door to the empty apartment and put down the heavy box she was carrying. She looked around the apartment in awe, it was small but yet so perfect, it had a great view of New York and a cute little kitchen. Gabe came in and kicked the front door shut, putting down the last box. Clary ran into his arms nearly knocking him over, "It's so perfect, thank you thank you thank you." She showered him with kisses.

"I'm glad you like it" Gabe said snuggling his face into the crook of Clary's neck. He loved her when she looked like this, her hair up in a bun, no makeup, wearing one of his shirts and a pair of jeans.

They spent the afternoon unpacking their belongings and setting up their new furniture, the apartment was pretty empty but it felt like home for Clary because she was with Gabe. It was first time that she had felt truly happy since Jace, she realised that she didn't need him and that she could do better. She had done better. She had Gabe.

Gabe went to get chinese takeout and Clary called Simon.

"Hey?"

"Si, how are you?"

"Hiya Clary, I'm good, I just got back from a date with Isabelle. How's the new apartment?"

"A date?" Clary said shocked. "Anyway, the apartment is great, it's perfect. You need to come over and see it Si!"

"Yes, I go on dates! I will come over, once you've settled in. Shall we go for dinner this week?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great. So how was the date?"

"It was pretty good."

"Simon, seriously, I need more details."

"Err..we kissed a lot and she tried to take me home with her, but I refused, the good little jewish boy that I am."

Clary laughed "Hmm..good and little? Doesn't really sound like you"

"You're so rude! I wonder why I put up with you sometimes." Simon said jokingly.

"Because you love me"

"Hmm I guess I do, I better go, Bye Fray"

"Cya Lewis"

Clary sent a text to her Mom to let her know that she was fine and about the apartment. She opened the french doors and walked out onto the small balcony, their apartment was on the top floor, so she was high up. She looked over New York city and thought about what a big day today had been, she had moved out. She didn't think she'd miss home and her Mom and Luke but she did. _Don't be silly Clary, you need to grow up sometime._ Clary walked back inside just as Gabe got back with the chinese.

"You ready to eat, babe?" Gabe said taking off his coat.

"I'm starved" Clary replied whilst grabbing plates from the cupboard.

They ate their dinner and watched a movie whilst cuddled up on the sofa. Clary got up to get ready for bed. She changed into a pair of shorts and a thin camisole, she looked in the mirror and let her hair out of the bun it was in, she knew that her and Gabe would be sleeping in the same bed tonight, they hadn't had sex yet but Clary wasn't ready to. She brushed her teeth, took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Gabe was lying on the bed in a grey tshirt and sweatpants, he was reading a book, he looked up and smiled when Clary walked in. He put down his book and opened his arms for Clary, Clary climbed onto the bed and took his glasses off.

"I didn't know you wore these." Clary said.

"Only for reading, I can see your beauty perfectly without them if you're worried" Gabe said smiling, he pulled Clary in for a kiss. Her hands wound into his soft hair and his strong hands held her tightly, his kisses became more urgent and his tongue entered her mouth. Gabe was the first to pull away, he was breathing heavily, he rested his foreheads against Clary's.

"I love you Clary"

"I love you too, thank you for everything." Clary said, kissing his lips lightly.

Gabe pulled back the covers and Clary lay her head on his chest. _He didn't push me for sex._

"Good night, princess" Gabe said kissing her head, Clary snuggled deeper into his arms.


	18. Run

Clary woke up in Gabe's arms, he was still asleep and Clary took a minute to look at him, he was smiling slightly as if whatever he was dreaming about was pleasing him. Clary slid out of his arms and went to make a coffee, she fiddled with the new coffee machine for a few minutes but eventually figured out how to work it. Whilst sipping her coffee Clary decided she should go on a run. _Just because I'm not with Jace anymore, doesn't mean I should stop training._ She finished her coffee pulled on a tank top, shorts and her running shoes, Gabe was still asleep so she didn't bother say goodbye, she wouldn't be long. Clary put her headphones in and headed for the park.

The park wasn't busy so Clary found a spot on the grass and practiced some of the moves that she had been learning with the Lightwoods. After half an hour her phone rang, it was Gabe.

"Clary?Are you okay?" Gabe asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"Gabe, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Clary said wearily.

"I woke up and you were gone..I..I got worried."

"I just went for a run, I'll be back soon, love you."

"Hurry back, Love you too."

Clary threw her phone onto the grass and continued from where she left off.

"Roll onto your shoulder when you fall, it will absorb more of the impact."

Clary turned when she heard the voice. It was Jace._ Damn, of course, he goes running every morning, how could I be so stupid?_ Clary just stared at him, his blonde hair was wet with sweat and his grey t-shirt clung to his chest. A month ago she would have run into his arms and kissed him senseless, but things were different now. Clary bent to pick up her phone and she walked past Jace, her shoulder brushed against his.

"Clary, you can't ignore me forever, can't we just..just be friends?" Jace said as Clary walked away from him, his eyes moved from her face to her tight tank top and then to her bare legs.

"No Jace, we can't, I can't stand looking at you. You make me so mad and the worst part is that you think I'll get over this and I'll run back into your arms, and it will be like nothing ever happened, but you're wrong, you've hurt me too much. Just leave me alone, trying to get me back like this, it's like you're pouring salt in my cuts, it's too late. You're too late." Clary voice broke and she ran away from him as fast as she could, he didn't follow her, Clary was grateful, she wouldn't have been able to outrun him. Tears poured down her face_. How does he do this to me?_

_I guess you can bandage the damage but you never really can fix a heart. _

Clary unlocked the door to the apartment and found Gabe watching football on the television, he didn't look happy.

"She returns." He said sourly.

"Look Gabe, I'm sorry, you were asleep and I didn't think I'd be that long." Clary pulled nervously at her tank top.

"Would a note have been that hard? Clary, I was worried about you."

"Jesus Gabe, give me some freedom, I went for a run, I wasn't out partying. You're not my Dad, I don't have to tell you everytime I go out" Clary shouted.

Gabe rose from the sofa, anger flashed in his eyes. Clary took a cautious step back and walked into the bathroom. _What was wrong with Gabe? Why was he being so over protective? _She stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower, she washed away the thoughts of Jace but she couldn't forget the look on Gabe's face. Had she made a mistake? Had she rushed their relationshop by moving in with him so soon? _No. No. I love him._

She spent the day avoiding Gabe by doing her artwork in the small studio they had set up in their apartment. She painted the view from the window, the blue sky, the tall skycrapers and the hundreds of people walking around the city who looked like dots to Clary as she was so high up. As the day turned to night she started to paint the city again alongside her previous piece, the sky had now turned black and the city lights illuminated the darkness.

"That's beautiful."

Clary carefully put down the paintbrush and turned to look at Gabe who was leaning against the doorframe.

"I..er.." Clary didn't know what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, I was dumb and a jerk earlier, I had no reason to worry or not to trust you. I just..I know you could do a lot better than me..and I don't want to lose you. I didn't mean to be so over protective, I hate fighting with you, this has been the longest day ever with not talking to you." Clary could see that Gabe was sorry so she smiled and went over to hug him. She started to kiss him, their lips were in war with each other but Clary's weren't winning.

"I guessing that I'm forgiven?" Gabe said smiling confidently.

"Mhmm you could say that." Clary said leaning in for another kiss.

She jumped when her phone beeped from the inside of her painting shirt.

**Still up for that dinner date? Sx**

_Damn, i forgot about that. I haven't seen Simon in forever, I should go._

"Who is it?" Gabe asked from behind Clary, he was placing kisses down her neck, she shivered.

"Just Simon, I'm going out for dinner with him tonight, is that okay with you?" Clary said leaning into his arms which were wound around her waist, when she looked at his face she could see the disappointment in his eyes, he was hoping for a night in.

"Sure, do you mind if I come? I don't think I can keep away from you for long." Gabe said into her ear.

_Will Simon mind?_

"Yeah, of course, but we better get going- don't want to keep Simon waiting."


	19. Friend

Clary stepped out of the car and was greeted by the cold air, she warmed up slightly when Gabe's arm wrapped around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head softly. She opened the door to the restaurant and spotted Simon sitting at a table fiddling with his glass, he smiled when he saw Clary enter, then he saw Gabe was with her, Clary could detect slight disappointment in his eyes. _He thought it would just be the two of us._ Simon waved them over to the table and stood up to greet them.

"Heya Gabe, good to see you. How's the new apartment?" Simon asked politely.

"It's good thanks, man." Gabe replied whilst lazily looking over the menu.

"Yeah it's great, I have this cute little studio where I can do my art." Clary said cheerfully.

"Sounds great, you guys are moving up in the world and I'm still living with my mom, to be truthful, I think I'm too cool for you." Simon said smiling. Clary laughed but Gabe just looked at Simon like he couldn't tell whether he was joking or not.

The conversation turned awakward and Clary was struggling to find something to talk about, luckily the waitress came to receive their orders.

Clary ordered a burger and Gabe decided on having pizza, Simon didn't order anything.

"Not eating, Simon? You okay?" Gabe asked Simon curiously_. No, he's a vampire- he doesn't eat_. Clary thought.

"I'm fine, I just ate a big meal earlier." Simon's eyes met Clary's, she could tell he was thinking the same as her. How long could she keep her other world a secret from Gabe?

Their meals arrived and they started eating immediately.

Simon created some conversation, "Jace called me earlier."

Clary nearly choked on her french fries, "Oh, really? What did he say?"

"He wanted to talk to me, well..he actually wanted me to talk to you about talking to him..if that makes sense." Simon said looking as if he had confused himself.

"I don't want to talk to him." Clary said looking at Simon.

"He said he saw you earlier.." Simon said carefully.

"What?" Gabe said sharply.

"I saw him earlier when I went out running, I didn't intentionally go and see him or anything." Clary said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabe said whilst giving Clary a look that made her feel guilty.

"Because it wasn't important, and nothing happened." Clary replied. _Why was Gabe so angry?_

"I thought we weren't going to lie to each other?" Gabe said grabbing Clary's arm.

"I didn't lie!" Clary said pulling her arm from Gabe.

Gabe pushed his chair back and stood up, "I'm going to get the car." Then he stormed out of the restaurant.

Simon had been silent throughtout the argument, Clary turned to him.

"Why did you have to bring Jace up? I've moved on Simon, just let me be happy." Clary said directing her anger at Simon.

"You can't just not talk about him, if you're over him then it shouldn't matter!" Simon snapped back.

"But in front of Gabe? God Simon, what is wrong with you?"

"You brought him here! I thought it was just going to be the two of us, I never see you anymore, what happened to _us_? Does he not let you out on your own? And the way he looks at me, like I'm a threat or something. I don't like the way he grabs you either, I think you're moving too fast with him Clary, slow down." Simon rarely shouted but he needed her to see sense.

"What would you know? And how is this any of your business? I love him! You're just jealous!" Clary screamed at Simon, her eyes brimmed with tears, she grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of the restaurant.

"Clary! Wait! I'm sorry!" Simon called from behind her.

Clary and Gabe were silent all the way home, Gabe was still angry, Clary could tell from the way that he was holding the steering wheel, his hands were clenched and his knuckles were white. Clary found it hard to control her tears, she stared out the car window hoping Gabe wouldn't see. _Did Simon mean what he said?_

When they got into the apartment Gabe went straight to the TV and turned on the football, Clary decided to go to bed. She lay in the dark but she couldn't sleep, she heard Gabe open the door to the bedroom quietly, she felt the bed indent under his weight, she couldn't stand not talking any longer. She turned on the lamp on the nightstand, Gabe looked at her with surprise.

"Gabe, I'm sorry, nothing happened with Jace, seriously. I just didn't tell you because I was scared of something like this happening and I was trying to forget about our meeting. I love you, not him, I want to be with you and I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Clary said shaking her head.

"It's fine, Clary. I was just getting jealous again." Gabe said softly, he lifted his hand to her face to move a stray curl from her face. "I love you." Before Clary could reply, he was kissing her.

Clary wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his hands held her back firmly. His lips were urgent against hers, his tongue hot in her mouth. His hands wandered to the hem of her thin vest and his finger pressed against her stomach. _How far are we going to go?_His hands slid up Clary's shirt. _I'm not ready, I'm not ready. _Clary pulled his hands down gently and shook her head slightly.

"Gabe, stop." Clary said shakily.

Gabe acted as if he hadn't heard her, he carried on kissing her, his hands went under her vest again, Clary tried to stop him again. _Stop. Stop._He rolled on top of Clary, her hands were pinned underneath his heavy body so she couldn't push him off, she tried to use some of her training and kick him but he legs were stuck underneath him. _Stop. Stop._

"Stop, Gabe. I don't like it- get off me, please" Clary pleaded whilst trying to avoid his kisses.

"Why?" He said, his eyes angry, his hands were holding her wrists tightly, his nails digging into her.

"I...I..I'm not ready to go that far." Clary said trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Her shook her, "Don't lie to me! This is about Simon, isn't it?" He demanded.

"Simon?" Clary said in disbelief.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you? Is that what your date was about tonight? Did I ruin your romantic night together?" Gabe spat back at her. "I see the way you look at each other, the way you share private jokes!"

"I'm not sleeping with Simon, he's my best friend. I haven't seen him for ages because I've been with you! I can't just ditch him but I'm not cheating on you! Why can't you see that?" Clary winced at the pain in her wrists, Gabe was being really rough with her.

"Stop lying to me!" Gabe shouted.

"I'm not!" Clary screamed.

Gabe hand slapped across Clary's face, he looked at her and then stormed out of the bedroom, she heard the front door close.

Clary pulled her hand up to touch her cheek in shock, it felt hot against her skin. Tears were welling up in her eyes. _What have I done?_ _Shall I leave? But where will I go?_ Clary lay back down on the bed and crawled into a ball shape, she cried herself to sleep.

_Even "I love you" is starting to sound like a lie._


	20. Sorry

**Okay, so I'm really really REALLY sorry I haven't updated for ages but I've had loads of important exams so I've been working for them, there's a new chapter to come straight after this so don't worry :) hope you like it and please review! reviews are my motivation! :)**

**Clary** woke to whistling and the smell of pancakes, she changed into some jeans and a shirt. She caught a look at herself in the mirror, her cheek was bruised and slightly swollen, her wrists had cresent shaped marks over them from where Gabe's nails had been. Clary took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom, she hesitantly walked over to the kitchen. Gabe turned when he heard her come in, he smiled but then his eyes widened when he saw her face, the bruises. His hand came up to touch Clary's face but she flinched, Gabe noticed.

"Clary, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." Gabe said frantically.

"I know you didn't, I know." Clary said and she pulled Gabe in for a hug. _It's the right thing to do. I love him, and he loves me. _

Clary and Gabe spent the day in the apartment, Clary sat on Gabe's lap and his strong arms kept her close. They watched movies and ate popcorn, half way through the second film Clary fell asleep in Gabe's arms.

**Clary** woke up with her head on Gabe's shoulder, she could feel him looking at her.

"Why are you staring?" She said into his shirt.

"Am I not allowed to look at my beautiful girlfriend?" Gabe replied laughing.

"No..well..you are, but it's kinda creepy, and also, I'm hardly looking my best right now, I wouldn't be surpised if I was drooling while.." Clary didn't finish what she was saying because Gabe's lips were on hers. He turned her body around in his lap so her legs were straddling his waist. His hands went to her hair and he ran his hands through the loose tangles, Clary started to deepen the kiss but then Gabe stopped. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"I'm going to go and make us some food." He said slowly and untangled himself from Clary. _He stopped it, not me._ Clary walked into the bathroom to fix her hair. _Wow, it looked worse than I thought. _She smoothed it down and walked into the kitchen, she went over to the radio and turned it on whilst Gabe was cooking. She moved her body to the music and got herself as drink, she turned the music up.

She felt Gabe roughly grab her arm. "Clary! I said turn it down!"

Clary pulled her arm away and glared at Gabe. "I didn't hear you! You didn't need to grab me!"

Gabe hands turned into fists and he walked out of the room. _What is wrong with him?_ Clary walked to the sofa and sat down, she turned on the television and started to watch it. _I'll just wait for him to come out, he'll apologise and tell me he loves me. Just like always._

Clary phone beeped, it was a text from Simon.

_**Clary, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean what I said. I was just worried about you, but I know I don't need to. Please talk to me, I'm miss you,Fray! Sxx**_

_**Don't worry Si, I've forgiven you. But you owe me, Ice cream should do it ;-) Cxx**_

**Oh thank god, thought I might have to come and beg on my knees for your forgiveness, not my idea of a fun friday night :P Sxx**

Clary smiled at the text, Simon always cheered her up. Gabe walked in.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I.." Clary thought about what Gabe said about her and Simon last night. "It's nothing."

"Are you ready to go to bed? I'm tired." Gabe said.

"Yeah, sure." Clary said and turned off the television.

**They** got into bed and Gabe pulled Clary into his arms.

"I know I say this way too much, Clary. But..I'm sorry for today, I was just tired and sometimes the littlest things make me angry, I've just been thinking about my ex-adoptive dad a lot recently, and he just makes me so frustrated. I'm sorry I took it out on you." Gabe said and traced circles on Clary arms with his finger.

"You should've told me, I would have understood and been there for you, Gabe. That's what you do in relationships." Clary said looking up at him.

"I know you would have, you're so amazing but I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"It wouldn't be a burden, I love you." Clary said truthfully.

"Love you too, baby girl." Gabe said smiling. Clary giggled at the nickname and kissed him.

The kiss started off slow but then got quicker and hotter, Gabe's hands were possessive on Clary's body, they were everwhere, Clary moaned into his mouth. She felt him smile against her mouth, his hands went to his own shirt and he pulled it off. Clary stared at his chest in wonder, the flat planes of his stomach and the muscles on his shoulders. She ran her hands up them and pulled him back for a kiss. Gabe wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled on her tank top, he quickly took it off. Clary felt exposed and put her arms over her chest to cover herself. Gabe pulled at her arms lightly.

"Clary, don't. You're beautiful." Gabe said whilst kissing down her body, she shivered. "And you're all mine." His hand pulled at the waist of her sleep shorts and pulled them down until she was in just her panties and bra, he smiled and went back to kissing her mouth. _Are we going to go all the way?_ He swiftly took off his own pants and went to undo her bra, it fell away and Clary gasped.

"Wow." Gabe said, his eyes wide with lust. His mouth went down on her chest and she moaned and gripped onto his hair.

"You like that?" He chuckled and looked up at her. Clary nodded and he continued what he was doing. Gabe's hands wondered to her panties, Clary went rigid and snapped out of the dream-like haze she was in, back to reality.

"Gabe..I..I'm not sure." Clary said hesitantly.

"It's a too late to stop now, I bet I can change your mind." Gabe's hands found themselves back between her thighs and he removed her underwear, but Clary didn't moan. Clary tried to stop him, but he was too strong. She could feel his hands bruising her skin when he touched her, she squirmed when he took off his boxers but he pinned her down and whispered into her ear.

"Clary, you love me, come on!"

"No, Gabe. Please, No." Clary begged and tried to push him away.

"It will be fine, you'll love it."

"Gabe, I'm not ready, I've never done this before!" Clary cried.

"Really? I always thought you had. It's fine, I know what I'm doing" Gabe replied.

He positioned himself between Clary's legs and pushed into her, she cried out at the pain but Gabe clung to her and continued to push in and out of her. His hands clawed at her back and he pulled at her hair as he moaned, Clary lay there and waited for it to end. _Is it rape if you love them?_ She could feel Gabe picking up speed and he came inside her, he collapsed on top of her and pulled out of her.

"Shit, that felt so good. I love you." He leaned down and kissed Clary, he pulled her close and quickly fell asleep. Clary lay there for the rest of the night unable to sleep, she didn't cry but she just thought about what a big mistake she had made.


	21. Regret

**So here as promised- Chapter 21 :D hope you like it, REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEE**

**Clary** spent the whole of the next day trying to figure out a way of how to get away from Gabe, but she was afraid of what he would do. At night, Gabe tried to sleep with her again.

"No, Gabe. I'm not in the mood, I'm still sore from yesterday." Clary said firmly and pushed his hands away.

"Aw, come on. I'll be gentle." He said softly and started to kiss her.

"No, stop it! Get away from me! I don't want you to touch me!" Clary shouted and stumbled away from Gabe.

"What the hell, Clary? I'm your boyfriend! I love you." He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him, Clary hit his chest with her fists.

"You don't love me, what you did to me last night..how could you do that if you love me? You don't hit the people you love!" Clary screamed at him.

"We've been over this, Clary. I thought you understood." Gabe said through gritted teeth.

"No, you made excuses for the things you were doing. That's not good enough. I don't want to be with you anymore, I hate feeling scared everyday." Clary said quietly. Gabe grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"You can't end it. You're mine."

"I'm not yours! Get off me!" Clary spat at Gabe.

Her phone rang, Clary went to grab it but Gabe got there before her.

"Oh, what a surprise, it's Simon." Gabe said sourly and he threw her phone at the wall, it smashed and the pieces were left scattered over the floor.

"Gabe, just let me go. Stop being like this." Clary begged.

"Being like what?" Gabe demanded and he pushed Clary up against the wall, he tried to kiss her again but she kicked him in the leg. Gabe punched her and she slid down the wall and coughed up blood.

"Why couldn't you just be a good girlfriend and do as a say?" Gabe said whilst looking at Clary crumpled on the flood.

Clary could feel that her lip had split and blood was trickling down her face.

"I don't know what you want from me, I've given you _everything. _You've taken everything from me! I never see my friends anymore, I can't remember the last time I saw my family! It's not right to live like this!" Clary cried.

"You're hopeless, Clary. Hopeless!" Gabe shouted at her.

"Your selfish hands always expecting more, do I mean anything to you? I try so hard to not care what you do and tell myself that I love you but I can manipulated only so many times, before even I love you starts to sound like a lie! I can't take this anymore." Clary rose from the floor and moved towards the door but she didn't stop what she was saying,

"Don't you remeber I'm your "baby girl"? You put your hands on the one you swore you loved! DON'T YOU REMEMBER IM YOUR BABY GIRL?" Clary hands shook and the pain of her beaten face was getting more intense.

"No! You can't leave me, you're mine!" Gabe's fist connected with Clary's face again, she screamed for him to stop but it didn't stop him, he didn't stop.

**Clary** woke to a throbbing pain in her head, she was lying on the floor and was surrounded by blood which she presumed was her own. She slowly got to her feet and froze when she saw Gabe lying on the bed, he was asleep. Clary stumbled out of the bedroom and pulled on some shoes. She ran over to the front door and grabbed the handle, it was locked. She shook the door and kicked it but she stopped so she didn't wake Gabe up. He had locked her in, like she was some sort of prisoner. She searched for the keys but he had obviously hid them somewhere she wouldn't find them. She backed against a wall and slid down, she sat with her head in her hands and took deep breaths to stop herself from crying. _Why could she do? Gabe had broken her phone and locked her in. There was no way she could escape or get help. _Clary looked up and Gabe's mobile caught her eye on the table. _Bingo._She stood up carefully and picked it up off the table, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She called Simon's number.

_Pick up. Pick up. Please pick up._ Her hands shook and she prayed silently that Simon would answer the phone.

**Hey, this is Simon. I'm not here right now so like leave a message or something. Okay, Bye. Clary how do I turn this thing off? The red button? Which one? Oh I see, it's still on. Bye guys.**

Clary dropped the phone in frustration, there was only one other person she could call for help.

Jace.


	22. Rescue

**Jace **felt his phone vibrating underneath him so he groaned and rolled over to answer it.

"Hello?" He said wearily. _Who would be calling me at this time of night?_

"Jace, thank god." He instantly recognised the voice as Clary's, he sat up in his bed.

"Clary? Why aren't you calling from your mobile?" Jace asked confused, Clary didn't answer. "Look, I need to talk to you, about.."

_"Jace, please, you have to help me."_ Clary said franticly on the other end of the phone_. "Gabe's..Gabe's..I'm scared, Jace."_

"What did he do?" Jace asked just as Clary screamed.

_"Open the door, Clary! Who are you talking to?" _Jace heard another voice from the phone that wasn't Clary's.

"Clary, what's going on? Where are you?" Jace asked concerned.

_"Jace, please help me." _Clary cried down the phone. _"I need you."_

"Clary, tell me where you are. I'll help you but I need to know where you are."

Jace heard the sound of a door being kicked open and Clary screamed.

_"Clary!" _Jace shouted down the phone. The call ended and Jace was left staring at his phone.

He went to run out of his room but then he realised he was only wearing sweatpants so he changed into a shirt and jeans and grabbed his weapons. He shut the door of his room quietly so he didn't wake anyone. _Where is Clary?_ Jace tried calling Simon to see if he knew but he didn't pick up. Jace stopped outside Alec's door but then he remembered he was staying the night at Magnus'. _Magnus! That's it! He can track Clary._ Jace raced back to his room and grabbed one of Clary's t-shirts. Then he made his way to Magnus' apartment.

**It** didn't take Jace long to get to Brooklyn. _What if I'm too late to save her? _He banged on the door of Magnus' apartment, it wasn't long before Magnus appeared in the doorway wearing a pink robe and looking pissed off.

"Jace, would you like to tell me why you're at my apartment at this time of night?" Magnus asked in a mildly angry tone.

"I need your help, it's Clary." Jace admitted.

"No Jace, I won't put a spell on her so she falls wildly in love with you again." Magnus said smiling.

"No, I need you to track her. She phoned me and..and..she's in danger and I have no idea where she is." Jace said and pushed past Magnus in the doorway. "Here you can use this. Please Magnus." Jace thrust Clary's shirt at Magnus.

Magnus looked at Jace for a second but then he nodded and got to work.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Alec walked out of Magnus bedroom looking as if he had just woken up, he probably had.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" Alec said surprised. Jace explained to Alec as Magnus finished tracking Clary.

"I've found her, shall I set up a portal for you?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, please. Thanks Magnus, I really appreciate this." Jace said and walked through the portal.

**Jace** found himself at the door of an apartment in the centre of New York. _Did Clary move in with this guy?_ He tried the door handle but it was locked so he kicked it a few times until it opened. He grabbed the knife from his belt but doubted he would need it._ He's only a mundane._ He walked into the kitchen of the apartment and was greeted by Gabe.

"Where's Clary?" Jace demanded.

Gabe looked at Jace and he laughed. "Well, here comes the ex to the rescue, bit late now."

_Bit late now? What does he mean? What has he done to her?_ Jace spun the knife in his hand. "Tell me where she is or I'll make you tell me."

"Oh, will you? I'd like to see you try." Gabe challenged.

Jace ran at him and pushed him to the floor, but Gabe was strong. He punched Jace in the jaw before he had time to dodge it, Jace slashed at Gabe's arm. Gabe cried out and knocked the knife from Jace's hand. _What is with this guy? He isn't a normal mundane._ Gabe swiped Jace's feet from beneath him but Jace rolled on the floor and got back up. Gabe ran towards Jace but Jace kicked him in the stomach which threw him across the roomuntil he hit a wall. Gabe growled but quickly got to his feet.

"What are you?" Jace asked moving in on Gabe and grabbing another knife from his belt.

"I could ask you the same question, _shadowhunter_." Gabe sneered.

"Clary told you?" Jace said trying not to sound shocked. _Clary told him her biggest secret?_

"She didn't need to I'm not stupid. She's not hard to read, she's weak." He laughed and flexed his hands at his sides.

_Clary's not weak._ Anger bubbled up in Jace and he threw the knife at Gabe's shoulder before he could get any closer. Gabe fell to the floor and pulled the knife out but before he could throw it at Jace, Jace got on top of him and knocked the knife from his hand. He punched Gabe in the face and he enjoyed watching the blood drip down his face.

"Now, what are you?" Jace asked again, holding the knife to Gabe's chest.

"She may be weak, but she's cute." Gabe said smiling.

"What are you?" Jace demanded poking the knife closer to him.

"The way she moans when she kisses you, and pulls your hair. She did that for you too, right?"

Jace punched Gabe again but it didn't stop him from smiling, blood dripped from his mouth.

"I don't care. _What are you_?" Jace pushed the knife in further and he felt it cut through Gabe's skin, Gabe gasped and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, I know you don't care, you cheated on her, shows how much you care." Gabe said laughing. "So don't act all high and mighty on me because _you _were the one who broke her heart. But you know what man, I've got to thank you, because if you hadn't cheated on her then I wouldn't have met her, and I've had such good nights with her. It seems that you didn't fulfill her needs like I can."

Jace felt sick, his hands shook. _No. No. Clary didn't sleep with him. She couldn't have._

_"_Yeah that's right, I slept with her. I got there first! I win!" Gabe admitted proudly.

"_What are you_?" Jace shouted and squeezed his hand around Gabe's throat.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I'm one of your brother's, I'm a shadowhunter."

"Don't lie to me." Jace said cooly.

"I'm not, why would I?" Gabe raised an eyebrow at Jace.

Jace couldn't stand looking at him any longer, he grabbed Gabe's head and smashed it against the floor, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jace got to his feet and went in search of Clary_._

_Clary. Clary. Clary. _

He opened the bedroom door and noticed the pool of blood on the floor, but Clary wasn't there. He ran out of the room and came to the bathroom, the door had been kicked off of its hinges. Clary was lying on the floor, unconscious. _Clary._

He froze for a second but then rushed over to her. She was covered in bruises and cuts, and her face was beaten. Jace's hands shook as he felt for her pulse, it was weak. Her chest was rising slowly and she was taking shallow breaths_. No. No. No_

"Clary, wake up." Jace shook her lightly. "Clary, I came for you,open your eyes."

Jace drew an iratze on her arm but it didn't make much difference. Jace pulled her limp body into his lap.

"Clary, please." Jace felt tears forming in his eyes and his voice shook. "Please don't leave me. I need you."


	23. Truth

**Sorry this is so short, but I've got loads of exams and studying to do. Hope you like xx**

Jace felt Clary stir in his arms, she coughed and blood came out of her mouth, Jace reached for a towel and wiped it away. Once she had stopped coughing she opened her eyes wearily.

"Clary." Jace said quietly holding her up.

Clary's eyes widened when she noticed it was Jace that was holding her.

"Jace. You came." She said slowly.

"Of course I came, you needed me. I couldn't just leave you, I love.." Jace stopped because Clary burst into tears, she clung to Jace's shirt and he held her close.

"You saved me Jace, I thought he was going to kill me." Jace just held her as she cried and told her everything would be okay.

"Let's get you to the institute so we can fix you up." Jace said after Clary had stopped crying, Jace went to pick Clary up but she shook her head.

"I can walk." Clary said confidently. She stood up but fell straight back down, Jace caught her before she hit the floor.

"I think it's best if I carry you." Jace said smiling, he slid his arms under her legs and lifted her up, she linked her hands behind his neck and rested her head on his chest. _It's nice to have her back in my arms._

**Clary **woke with a headache and her body ached, Jace was next to her in the bed leaning on the headboard, he was asleep. Clary sat up too quickly, pain shot up her body, she cried out. Jace's eyes flew open and he abruptly sat up.

"Clary, are you alright?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are we at the institute?" Clary questioned.

"Yeah, do you remember what happened last night?" Jace leaned in to move a stray hair from Clary's face but she flinched away, Jace looked confused.

"Look Jace, I'm grateful for what you did for me last night, but..but it doesn't change what you did. So don't think that we're back to normal now, I think you should leave." Clary said quietly.

"I didn't cheat on you, Clary." Jace admitted.

"Jace, don't lie to me. It's not going to change anything." Clary said moving to get out of the bed.

Jace gently grabbed her arm. "I know this sounds like I'm making excuses but I'm not Clary. I felt weird for a while and then this girl approached me, and..I just fell for her..and I couldn't understand because I was in love with you, but you didn't matter anymore, and I still felt something for you but when I was with you I didn't feel like I was doing anything wrong to you. When you broke up with me, I realised something was wrong, so I went to find "Thea" and I contronted her and I realised that I didn't really know who she was...and..I found out that she'd put a spell on me, the Seelie Queen had put her up to it in the hope of splitting us up. I know I shouldn't have been so weak and I'm sorry Clary. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Clary just stared at Jace, then she ran into the bathroom, she slammed the door and slid her back down the door and sat with her head in her hands. _He didn't cheat on me. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for the Seelie Queen. I wouldn't have met Gabe. I wouldn't be the mess I am now. _Jace knocked on the door and asked her to open the door but he eventually went away to get food. Clary stood up and stared at herself in the mirror, lots of the bruises had been cleared up with an iratze but some still remained. She was pale and you could see how tired she was from the dark lines under her eyes. Clary hands shook and she had to hold the edge of the basin as the events of the past few days sunk in. _Gabe. Where is he? Will he come and get me? No. No I'm safe now. _Clary jumped when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Clary, please come out, you need to eat." Jace said from the other side of the door.

Clary pushed her hair out of her face and walked out of the bathroom, Jace was standing there holding a tray with what looked like soup on it.

"Don't worry, I made it, not Isabelle." He smiled but he looked worried._ I'm not surprised, I did just lock myself in the bathroom for an hour._

Clary took the tray from his hands and put it on the bed without talking to him, Jace took her silence as a hint to get out. Clary grabbed his arm before he could leave and pulled him towards her, his chest slammed into hers and she pulled him in for a kiss. He froze in surprise but then his hands settled lightly on her hips and his lips became more urgent. He picked Clary up and sshe wrapped her leg around his waist, her hands wound into his soft golden hair and her tongue entered his mouth. Jace backed up against a wall and kept his hands firmly on Clary's hips. He was the first to pull away, he was breathless and leant his forehead against Clary's.

"I missed you so much, I'm so sorry for everything that happened." Jace said sincerely.

"Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault." Clary said quietly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"As much as I love doing this, you need some rest." Jace said as he placed Clary on the bed, Clary linked her hands with his.

"Please don't leave me." Clary said shaking her head. Jace nodded slowly, went to turn off the light and then climbed next to Clary in the bed. Clary rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heart beat.


	24. Princess

Okay, this is a pathetic attempt at a chapter, I'm sorry :( but I'm working on another! Thank you SO much for your reviews, I really appreciate them and they motivate me, some of them are so lovely! Thanks for reading guys :) xx

Clary opened her eyes and had to take a minute to remind herself that she was in the Institute, she was lying in Jace's arms, he had one arm lightly around her waist and his other arm was holding up a paperback. His golden hair was in his eyes and he was still wearing yesterdays clothes.

"Sleeping beauty has returned from her slumber." Jace said putting his book down and kissing Clary's head, she snuggled into his chest.

"Is the princess hungry?"

Right on cue Clary's stomach grumbled. "Is that a good enough answer for you?" Clary said laughing.

"Do you want to come and get something to eat with me? Everyone's out." Jace held his hand out to Clary, she took it. They walked through the halls of the Institute and Clary sat down at the table in the kitchen as Jace went in search of something to eat.

"What do you fancy?" He said from a cupboard.

"Mango or Soup." Clary said. Jace pulled his head from the cupboard and looked at Clary in confusion.

"Are you kidding?" Clary shook her head. "I'll see what I can do."

Within minutes Jace had made up a fruit salad with mango and tomato soup, Clary was impressed.

"Don't look surprised, you should never underestimate my skills in anything." Jace said smiling whilst he slipped into the seat opposite Clary, he played with her hand while she ate.

"Where is he?" Clary asked quietly. Jace looked up from her hand.

"He's with the Clave. I needed to talk to you about this, but I wasn't sure if you were ready." Jace said softly.

"The Clave? but he's not a shado..oh..that explains." Clary shook her head. "He was so strong and fast but I..I never imagined that he was anything but a normal human. What is he?"

"A shadowhunter." Jace said tightly, he hated the thought of Gabe and Clary together.

"No, he can't be. He didn't have any runes..and he lived in a normal house.." Clary shook her head again and wrapped her arms around herself.

"He told me he was and the Clave questioned him, he is a shadowhunter unfortunately, but he's like Sebastian. Valentine's men killed Gabe's parents and they trained Gabe and gave him demon blood." There was a look of disgust on Jace's face.

"But he didn't have runes.." Clary repeated.

"He's powerful Clary, I'm sure he just glamoured himself." Jace said rubbing Clary's arm delicately.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid...I was so weak."

"Don't say that Clary, he took advantage of you. When did he start hitting you?" Jace said seriously.

"He..at first he was just a bit rough with me, and then one night..he hit me but he was really sorry, and then he just got angrier..and.." Clary's breathing sped up and her hands shook.

"Clary, it's okay, you're safe now." Jace pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair, she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Is that all he did? Hit you? He didn't..do anything else?" Jace said slowly. _He means rape. _Clary thought_. I can't tell him, he won't want me anymore._

"No, I stopped him, that's why he hit me." Clary lied, she felt Jace let out a breath and pulled Clary closer to him.

"Clary, the Clave want you to go to court in Idris so you can tell them what Gabe did to you. He's done this to other girls, he could go to jail if you talk to them, but if you're not ready then they'll understand. I'll understand." Jace said carefully.

Clary shook her head. _No. No. I can't see him again. But I can't let him get away with it._

"Okay, I'll go but will you come with me, please? I can't do it alone." Clary said looking up at Jace.

"Ofcourse, I'll call the Clave later." He kissed Clary, his lips were soft and careful. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clary replied against his lips.


	25. Return

**I'm SOOOO sorry guys, I've had loads of exams at school so I've been really busy and haven't been able to update but I hope you like this chapter. I really appreciate all your reviews, so please don't stop! Let me know what you think, what you like and don't like and also any events you would like to happen in the future in this story. Thank you SO much for reading :) xxxx**

Clary smoothed down her skirt and fixed her fiery hair down in the mirror. She hadn't slept last night and this was evident from the dark bags that shadowed her eyes. She walked out of her room and found Jace leaning against the wall his hands in his pockets,his left leg bent and resting on the wall. He had a white shirt on and grey trousers, he looked smart. He smiled when he saw her and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be nervous, you're doing the right thing and I'll be there the whole time." Jace tucked a strand of Clary's hair behind her ear and kissed her nose.

"I know you will be." Clary said placing her head on his chest. "I just don't know if I can see him again. He..I..he scares me." Clary admitted quietly.

"He won't get near you. " Jace said reasurringly.

Magnus opened a portal to Idris and Clary went through with Jace, Luke and her mother. Clary's hands shook as she entered the stone building which dealt with Shadowhunter legal issues, Jace could see how nervous she was so he took hold of her hand. Jocelyn and Luke had to go and sit down but Jace was allowed to stay with Clary, they were lead to a small room which had two red sofas and a coffee table displaying a range of magazines. Clary sat down on one of the sofas and put her hands in her lap, Jace was pacing back and forth, he was nervous aswell. He sat down next to Clary and put his arms around her shoulders.

"It will be all over soon." Jace said into her hair.

"I know. I know..I'm fine." Clary nodded and smiled at Jace.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom, but I'll be back." He kissed Clary quickly on the lips and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut Clary's head fell into her hands, and she found it hard to breathe. _What do I tell them? I can't lie anyway, I'll have the mortal sword. Jace can't find out what Gabe did. No. He can't._

"Worried about something?"

Clary's head shot up and she felt her face drain of colour. Gabe stood in front of her, she rose to her feet. _Where's Jace? He'll be back any second._

"I've missed you, _baby."_ Gabe sneered, his dark eyes shining as he moved closer to Clary.

"Don't come any closer." Clary took a hesitant step backwards but didn't take her eyes off of Gabe, her hands shook at her side so she clenched them into fists. "How are you here?"

"The guards here aren't too clever so it didn't take me long to get out, and I thought I'd come and get my _princess _before I left." Gabe smiled and flexed his hands at his sides.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Clary shook her head and she felt her back hit the wall. _I'm trapped._

His eyes raked over her body possessively and he was in front of Clary before she could stop him. He trapped her hands at her sides and trailed kisses down her neck, his tongue flicking out to touch her skin.

"I forgot how good you tasted." He whispered to her and grazed his teeth over her earlobe. She fought against his arms but he was too strong.

"You lied to me. You never told me you were a.." Clary sucked in a breath as his hands rode up her shirt. Thoughts of that night in their apartment flooded her mind. Clary felt her eyes fill with tears and her breathing quickened.

"You lied to me aswell, stupid girl. You left me. All I wanted was you." His nails dug into her hips and he bit down roughly on her neck. Clary cried out.

"Gabe please leave me alone, please." Clary begged. Gabe pulled her closer to him and then smashed her small body against the wall.

"You're _mine_. I can make you like me, you'll be stronger and faster,it's better like this. We can be together _forever_." His rough hands moved to the buttons of her shirt, Clary shook her head and tried to push against his chest, he laughed at her weak attempts. _Not again. Not again. Jace. Jace._

"You don't love me." Clary said through her teeth.

"Oh, I do. I love touching you and having so much control over you, you're so _weak_." His hands moved over her body. Clary screamed and kicked out at Gabe's legs. He growled and put his hand over her mouth.

"If you're not going to shut up, then I'll have to _make_ you be quiet." His hands weaved into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her stele, he smiled at the tip touched her skin. Fear struck Clary and she struggled against his iron grip. The door opened and Jace walked in, his eyes narrowed when he saw Gabe. He ran up to him and pulled him off Clary before he could finish the rune. He punched Gabe and went to grab a knife from his weapons belt but not before he realised that he'd left it at home. The distraction gave Gabe a minute to recover, he hit Jace in the jaw, this caught Jace off guard and he fell to the floor, Clary screamed and Gabe pulled Jace from the floor and pinned him up against the wall. Guards ran into the room at the sound of her distress, they stood around the room surrounding Gabe, arrows in the bows set to hit him in the heart if they needed to. He dropped Jace and laughed, Clary realised how ugly he was when he was like this, you could feel the bitterness pouring out of him. He turned around and put his hands up in surrender, his eyes taunting the guards to shoot him. The man at the front stepped forward with his stele and secured Gabe's hands with rings of blue. It took a few guards to pull Gabe from the room, Jace ran to Clary and helped her up, he pulled her into his arms.

"I see you moved on quickly...If only he knew. See you in court." Gabe sneered and chuckled darkly as he lifted his binded hand to wave goodbye to her. Clary did the buttons up on her blouse and smoothed down her skirt, Jace looked at her with concern.

"Clary.."

"I'm fine. He was just trying to scare me." Jace didn't push her to say anything else, they sat in silence until someone came to collect her, Clary and Jace were seperated, he squeezed her hand gently and kissed her.

When it was Clary's turn to go up in court she had to force her shaking legs to stand, she wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and raised her head. _He won't see me being weak. I'm not weak._She stepped into the box for questioning, Gabe was seated metres in front of her surrounded by guards, he sat back in his chair and slowly smiled at Clary. Clary's eyes searched the audience and it didn't take her long to find Jace, he waved and gave her a crooked smile, Clary felt herself relax. One of the guards handed her the mortal sword and the questioning began. _Where did you met Gabe? What was your relationship with him?How long have you known him? Did he threaten you?How did he harm you? _Clary answered all the questions truthfully, not that she had a choice.

"Did he ever sexually abuse you, Clary?" A professional looking woman named Emilia asked, she didn't smile, she didn't seem to show any emotion. Clary didn't want to open her mouth because she knew that only the truth would come out. Clary's eyes went to Gabe, he had his head cocked to the side and he waited for Clary's answer with a small smile on his face. Clary felt her knees shaking and sweat dripping down her face, the weight of the mortal sword heavy in her hands. Her eyes flicked to Jace, he smiled and nodded at Clary reassuringly. _He has no idea._ Clary shook her head and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"He didn't sexually abuse you?" She asked confused.

"He did." Clary said quietly and looked down. Clary heard some gasps in the audience, her mother was crying and Luke looked sick. Then she saw Jace, all the colour had drained from his face and she could see his body shaking.

"Clary, what did he do to you?" Emilia asked.

A small sob escaped from Clary's throat. "He..he.." She took a deep breath. "He raped me." Clary saw Jace stand up and storm out of the court room. Emilia continued to question Clary until the judge convicted Gabe guilty. The guards pulled him from the room, his black eyes bore into Clary, threatening her with silent words.

Clary was dismissed, she ran from the court room and raced into the bathroom, she threw up into the small toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. She rested her forehead against the porcelain and took some deep breaths. _It's over._


	26. Pain

Jace's fist smashed into the solid stone wall, the brittle bones in his hand shattered but he didn't stop. _The pain is good._ He couldn't get the image of Clary standing in the court out of his mind, she looked so vulnerable. He'd left her there, he'd been a coward but he couldn't stand another moment in the same room as Gabe and he found it hard to even look at Clary. _Why didn't she tell me?_ His fist connected with the wall again. _The pain is good._ Jace heard the door of the court room open, the guards were bringing Gabe out, Jace felt an anger he hadn't experienced before bubble up inside of him. Gabe caught his eye and smiled, the bubble inside of Jace popped. He ran up to Gabe and smashed him against the wall, Jace had an advantage since Gabe's hands were bound.

"What is wrong with you?" Jace shouted and smashed Gabe against the wall again. Jace had never lost his temper like this.

"What's wrong with me? Your _girlfriend _didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with me." Gabe said and continued to smile at Jace.

"You raped her, you sick bastard." Jace spat the words out as if they were poison in his mouth.

"Well, she says that but I know the truth." Jace lifted his fist to punch Gabe but the guards were restrained him.

"Get off me!" Jace shouted and pulled out of their grip, he turned to look at Gabe. "I hope you rot in hell."

Jace walked down the long corridoor until he heard someone call his name.

"Jace."

He turned and saw Clary. He stared at her but couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"Jace." She said again.

"What Clary? What do you want me to say? Why didn't you tell me? You don't keep secrets from the people you _love!_" Jace didn't want to be mad at Clary, but he was just so angry.

"I..I.." Clary stuttered and a tear fell from her eye. _Please don't cry Clary_. Jace could see she'd been crying from the red rings around her eyes.

"I had to find out in a court room, how do you think that felt? You lied to me Clary, I asked you if he'd raped you and you said no." Jace saw Clary's expression change.

"How do you think I feel Jace? Of course I didn't want to tell you, I'm so embarrassed and the thought of it makes me sick. I don't want you thinking about it when you look at me. I feel weak and stupid, and.." A small sob escaped Clary's mouth, she shook her head and walked from the court.

Jace just stood there, watching her as she went. At that moment Jace realised what he had done.

Jace ran back to the Institute and found it empty, everyone was out for the day. Jace walked down the hall and heard noises from Clary's room, he opened the door cautiously. She stood with her back to the door and was stuffing clothes into a duffel bag absentmindedly, she hardly seemed to notice when Jace walked in.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked confused. She turned and looked at Jace.

"I'm leaving. There's no reason for me to stay." Clary said.

"What? What about me?"

"You? You made your feelings pretty clear, Jace. I never wanted this. I didn't want to be like this." Clary's voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry Clary. I didn't mean any of the stuff I said, I was just angry but not at you." Jace looked sincere but Clary had heard too may apologies.

"It's not enough, Jace. I needed you back there, you're the person I trust most. I want to go back to normal." Clary said quietly.

"Whatever you want, Clary. I won't let you down again."

"No Jace, you don't understand. I'm going home, I'm going back to high school. I never wanted this life, I never wanted to be a Shadowhunter." Clary grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

"You can't mean that, Clary."

"I do."


	27. Away

"No. No, Clary. Don't be like this." Jace stood frozen, staring at Clary.

Clary's hands shook as she bent to retrieve her bag. "Everything is ruined, Jace. Everything was so perfect and I was so happy, but now. I can't stay. I can't live like this, all the suffering and pain. I don't want this." Clary choked on her words.

"But you want me, don't you? Or you did?" Jace asked quietly. "Or has that changed? I know how hard this is for you, but you can't let your fear stop you from being happy…with me. We'll work this out." He tugged gently on the handle of Clary's bag.

"You have no idea how hard it is!" Clary spat at him. She forcefully tugged the bag from his hand and it fell to the floor. "I never stopped loving you but it's not enough anymore."

"You can't just leave and expect me to accept it!" Jace said with disbelief. "I'm not going to let you walk away."

"It won't last forever, Jace. Nothing does."

Clary's words hit Jace like a rock, and he stumbled slightly. "This isn't temporary, Clary. I won't get over you with a quick fix. "

"Well maybe you should." Clary walked up to Jace and pushed at his chest. "Maybe, you should just let me go and be happy. You'll find a girl and she'll adore you, like she should." Her fingers dug into his shirt, knowing she should let go but not wanting to. "And she'll be there waiting for you when you get back and shout 'Honey, I'm home.' She'll be pretty and clever and she'll make you laugh." Tears filled Clary's eyes but Jace didn't move. "I can't even look at you. I don't need you! But I do, I really do. I said leave but, baby, all I want is you, with your face and those beautiful eyes." Clary's fingers traced the lines of Jace's face and memorised the features she had forgotten.

Jace pulled Clary in and kissed her, he felt her tears on his face but he clung to her tightly.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." Clary whispered against his mouth. "I love you." They backed into the wall, Clary stumbled over her bag but Jace's arms kept her upright, the kiss became more urgent.

"Let's go away for a while." Jace said as he peppered kisses over Clary's collarbones.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here."


	28. Cats

"Oh, I still dream of a simple life. Boy meets girl, makes her his wife." Clary said quietly into Jace's chest. They'd spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms, Clary cried and Jace held her, staring at the ceiling and gritting his teeth through her sobs. Despite this, he'd missed her, _his_ Clary.

"No, you don't. You've never been a simple girl; you'd get bored far too easily. You like a bit of danger." Jace said as he winked. "The unexpected."

"But don't you ever think about that? Settling down, with kids, and a dog, a pretty house?"

Jace shook his head and watched Clary's face drop. "I prefer cats."

"Shut up." Clary laughed, hitting Jace's hard chest.

"And come on, can you see Shadowhunters 'settling down'? You didn't really think this through, girl."

"I guess. I'm going for a shower." Clary slid from his arms and made her way to his bathroom.

"Clary." Jace called.

Clary stopped and turned. "What?"

"You know I'd give it all up for you, right? Being a shadowhunter. This life. I'll give you anything you want; nothing matters to me if I can't have you, I know that by now." Jace said quietly but Clary could tell he was sincere. Clary smiled, and simply nodded her head as she walked into the bathroom.

Jace covered his face with his hands. _Way to go, you cringey dick_. He then remembered the events of the night before: the fight, the tears and his suggestion of going away. He certainly needed a break so he knew Clary would too. Jace smiled. _Sun, Sea, Clary in a bikini. Time to get holiday planning. _Jace grabbed the laptop from under his bed and started his search.


	29. In Case

**HEY GUYS, I have returned. I hope that not too many of you have ditched my story. So, if you have any suggestions for the story, and positives and negatives on my story that would be great! For the end of the chapter I got my inspiration from "In Case" by Demi Lovato, so maybe give that a listen when you're reading the end. Lots of love xoxo**

"You do know that we could have just asked Magnus to portal us there, or I could have done it." Clary complained, dragging her feet along with her suitcase. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Where would the fun be in that?!" Jace laughed, looking for the check-in desk. "I can't wait for the mundanes to discover portals; all this will be such a waste." Jace smiled at the confused tourists, dazzling them with his killer grin. Clary jabbed him in his ribs and shook her head. They eventually found the check-in desk after Clary having to point Jace in the right direction. Clary smiled up at the flight board.

"Paris? We're going to Europe?!" She jumped up and down on the spot and then threw herself in Jace's arms, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Whoa, nice to see I've done something right."

"Come on, come on." Clary said impatiently pulling on Jace's hands.

"Okay, Spitfire, don't pull my arm off."

Jace expertly unlocked the door to the apartment while balancing his bag in one hand. "Hot AND multi-talented, what more could you ask for?"

"Douche." Clary replied, pushing Jace through the door. The apartment was compact but perfect. Jace dropped his bag and went to open the French doors, to the balcony which overlooked the lake. Clary wrapped her arms around his waist and appreciated the view.

"Pretty." Clary sighed. Jace nodded and pulled Clary inside to finish exploring.

After they'd seen the rest of the rooms, they went into the bedroom to unpack. Jace looked uneasy in the doorway.

"What?" Clary asked confused.

"I can sleep in the other room, if you want.." Jace said slowly.

Clary shook her head. "Don't be stupid, I can't sleep without you." Jace smiled and went over to his bag to unpack.

He finished emptying Clary's suitcase when she went to get a drink. He smiled at her choice of swimwear._ Now, Isabelle definitely influenced these._ When he got to the bottom of the bag he found one of his old shirts which he was sure he'd thrown out, it was creased and unwashed. _What's this doing in here…?_ He also found a faded picture of him and Clary, he could tell it had been torn down the middle and re-pieced in regret. He remembered the day all too well despite the fact that he could hardly make out their faces. As he lifted the shirt from the bag an envelope fell out, it was addressed to him, as he went to open it Clary walked through the door so he shoved it back inside the shirt and turned to face her.

"By the angel, it's hot." Clary carried in a tray of drinks. She'd changed into a tank top and shorts, and tied her hair up in a knot on her head. _Cute._ She put the tray down and noticed what Jace was holding.

"Don't read that, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why have you got my shirt? Did you have it all this time?" Jace questioned gently.

Clary looked down and nodded her head. "I know. I should've thrown it out. But I kept it just in case. In case, you didn't find what you were looking for. In case, you missed what you had before. In case, you changed your mind and wanted to come home, I was waiting. I was strong enough to leave you but weak enough to need you, cared enough to let you walk away. I took that dirty shirt, from the trash right where you left it, because I couldn't stand to see it go to waste. In case, you looked in the mirror one day and missed my arms, how they wrapped around your waist. I was just waiting for you so I could say you could love me again, even if it wasn't the case. I prayed you didn't find what you were looking for. I wasn't ready to let go. "

"I've got what I was looking for, don't worry." Jace said taking Clary in his arms; he cupped her face with his calloused hands. He leaned in and she sucked in a small breath as his lips softly touched hers. His nose brushed hers and he pressed his face into her shoulder. "I never stopped missing you, even when you're in my arms. Just don't leave me again."


	30. French

Jace kept Clary busy in Paris, they spent days vising the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and multiple art galleries, which were Clary's favourites. They walked hand in hand down the river and sat for hours in the park eating their picnics. They would return to the apartment exhausted, tonight they had decided to stay in and order take-out.

"What do you want then?" Clary asked from the sofa, sorting through the take-out menus in her lap.

Jace planted small kisses on her neck. "Mhmm, nothing on those menus is taking my fancy."

Clary giggled and pushed him away gently; he pouted and leant back on the sofa. "I don't know why I'm even looking at these, I can't even read them." Clary said looking at the french menus.

"I can. " Jace said smiling.

"Well, obviously, what can't you do, Mr Herondale?" Clary said raising her eyebrow, or attempting to. _Damn it, why can I still not do that?!_

"Not much, but it seems I'm losing my touch. My wooing skills aren't as effective as before, are you become immune to my charm?" Jace questioned, leaning into Clary, his eyes intent on hers.

"One might think, Mr Herondale. You need to try harder." Clary smiled.

"Comment dur?" _how hard?_ Clary swallowed at Jace's whispers of French in her ear. "Que dois-je faire pour vous faire transpirer quand vous me voyez?" _what do I have to do to get you to sweat when you see me? _" à trembler quand je te touche?"_ to tremble when I touch you?_ His hands traced up Clary's waist, he felt her heartbeat quicken and her breathing becoming shallower. "Bingo." Jace smiled in satisfaction as Clary grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Her mouth was rough and her teeth nipped at Jace's lips. Jace lifted her small body onto his lap and kept his hands firmly on her hips. She gasped into his mouth and laced her hands into his silky hands.

Clary pulled back from Jace to catch her breath, he continued to kiss her neck. Clary took a shaky breath.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"


End file.
